Снег на твоих ресницах
by Kit2000
Summary: Никогда ей не приходилось испытывать такой всепоглощающий фейерверк эмоций. Она забыла даже собственное имя. Все, что сейчас было действительно важно, это тепло, забота, ласка, нежность и безграничная любовь, которыми губы Адриана в буквальном смысле одаривали ее безвозмездно.
1. Chapter 1

Снег на твоих ресницах

Глава 1

Сначала все начиналось очень даже неплохо. Они выследили правонарушителя, обезвредили черную бабочку и разошлись по домам.

Привычное дело для супергероев.

Кот Нуар успел даже невзначай приобнять свою идеальную по всем параметрам Леди, когда они вместе уворачивались от очередной атаки зачарованного злодея. И теперь воспоминание о мимолетной близости их тел грели сердце молодого героя.

Запрыгнув в свою комнату через открытое окно, Кот отменил трансформацию и рухнул на кровать с блаженной и немного глуповатой улыбкой.

\- Ты похож на идиота, -недовольно промурлыкал черный квами, забрасывая кусочек дорогостоящего сыра себе в рот.

\- А я и есть идиот, - не переставая улыбаться ответил Адриан, прикрывая глаза. –Мы с ней уже два года вместе спасаем Париж, а я все не могу заставить ее понять, насколько мои чувства к ней серьезны и искренни. Все, что мне остается, это радоваться любому контакту с ЛедиБаг.

Сегодня их миссия была не из сложных, поэтому ему даже хватало времени для легкого флирта с его любимой Леди. Жаль только, что она оставалась такой же равнодушной к его комплиментам, как и всегда.

Адриан повернул голову и посмотрел в окно. На улице стояла прекрасная зимняя погода. Легкий мороз и множество снежинок предавали Парижу сказочную атмосферу. Только вот сам Адриан не очень любил зиму. Ему нравилась красота природы в это время года, но, как человек теплолюбивый, холод его не прельщал совершенно. Однако, вид его Леди на фоне белого города радовал глаз и умилял сердце. Снежинки на ее темных волосах и длинных ресницах приводили его кошачью натуру в неописуемый восторг.

Адриан снова блаженно улыбнулся и не заметил, как погрузился в приятный сон-фантазию о прекрасной девушке в красной маске.

На следующий день собраться идти в колледж ему стоило огромных усилий. Он не мог понять, почему его тело ломило, а в голове гудело так, словно кто-то специально трубил ему в оба уха. Однако, не пойти на уроки Адриан не мог из-за предстоящей контрольной по химии.

Собрав все душевные и физические силы в кулак, молодой человек переступил порог класса и как-то неуклюже плюхнулся на свое место, подперев рукой голову. Хорошо, что урок химии стоял в расписании первым, потому что уже сейчас младший Агрест подумывал о том, чтобы уйти сразу же после контрольной.

\- Нино, ты не мог бы отдать мне мой конспект? Хочу повторить материал немного.

Но ответа со стороны друга не последовало. В недоумении Адриан посмотрел на пустующее рядом с ним место и невольно огляделся. Добрая половина класса отсутствовала. Хоть урок еще и не начался, но обычно ребята приходили в колледж за минут двадцать до начала занятий. Сейчас же часы показывали, что в распоряжении студентов оставалось всего пять минут.

\- Странно. Мы же вчера с ним виделись. И он не говорил, что не придет.

Адриан проверил свой мобильник на наличие сообщений от друга, но таких не наблюдалось. Убрав телефон в карман, Агрест рухнул на парту, прижав голову к прохладной поверхности столешницы.

\- Адриан, с тобой все в порядке?

Сзади послышался чей-то участливый и немного встревоженный голосок. Не успел юноша ответить, как почувствовал, что рядом с ним уже кто-то стоит. Он немного приподнял голову и взглянул на расплывчатую фигуру темноволосой девушки, которая наклонилась в его сторону, чтобы получше разглядеть.

\- Маринетт, привет, - он улыбнулся ей своей очаровательной улыбкой, от которой у девушки всегда перехватывало дух, но сейчас Маринетт не выглядела смущенной. Наоборот, она еще больше наклонилась в его сторону и с тревогой переспросила:

-С тобой все в порядке? Выглядишь ужасно измученным и бледным.

От такого внимания Адриан аж выпрямился. Хоть чувствовал он себя действительно плохо, но участие со стороны одноклассницы пролило приятное тепло на сердце. Сложно даже припомнить, когда в последний раз кто-нибудь так искренне волновался о его здоровье.

-Спасибо, Маринетт. Я в полном порядке. Просто немного устал, - он даже попытался улыбнуться непринужденно, но, судя по взволнованному лицу девушки, его коронная улыбка выглядела неубедительно.

Она хотела было что-то сказать, но вошедший в аудиторию учитель прервал ее порыв, заставив занять свое место позади одноклассника.

\- Итак, класс. У нас сегодня должна была быть контрольная, но писать мы ее не будем из-за отсутствия большей половины учеников. Этот вирус никого не жалеет! Жаль, конечно, - вздохнула учительница, - но ничего не поделаешь. Проведем урок, решая задачи на повторение.

«Вот, значит, почему нас так мало сегодня. Почти все заболели,» - подумал Адриан, открывая запасную тетрадь, ведь конспект все еще находился у Нино.

Не прошло и пол-урока, как юноша почувствовал сильное головокружение. Он изо всех сил пытался вникать в условие и решение задачи, но сейчас это казалось невозможным. В конце концов, потеряв концентрацию над собой, Адриан уронил ручку, а та, словно издеваясь, закатилась под пустующую парту Хлои и Сабрины. Юноша уже было встал, чтобы дотянуться за несчастной ручкой, но в этот момент в глазах потемнело, и Адриана понесло вперед. Не в силах остановить свое падение, он уже приготовился к удару о парту, но в последний момент его тело встретилось с чем-то мягким, и это что-то в буквальном смысле спасло его от встречи с твердым предметом мебели.

\- Учитель, мне кажется, Адриана нужно отвести в медпункт,- послышался тонкий и встревоженный голосок в правом ухе. Юноше потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, в каком положении он сейчас находился. Моргнув несколько раз, он окинул взглядом своего спасителя и узнал в нем Маринетт, которая отчаянно пыталась удержать его нестабильное тело на своем хрупком плече.

Учитель, до этого момента воодушевленно чертившая таблицу на доске, резко обернулась на голос своей ученицы и, увидев, как та еле удерживает на себе падающего одноклассника, подбежала к обоим и помогла усадить Агреста обратно на его место.

\- Адриан, ты меня слышишь? Что с тобой? – женщина нагнулась к нему и провела рукой по щеке, но тут же резко ее убрала. – Да ты же весь горишь!

\- Позвольте я отведу Адриана в медпункт, учитель! – уверенно заявила Маринетт и тут же обратилась к самому виновнику переполоха, – ты сможешь идти?

Получив одобрительный, но слабый кивок в ответ, Маринетт принялась закидывать руку парня себе на шею, помогая ему встать на ноги.

-Хорошо, я рассчитываю на тебя, - сказала учительница, пропуская подростков вперед.

Когда им удалось покинуть аудиторию, Маринетт ,не на шутку встревоженная состоянием юноши, крепче обхватила его рукой и направилась в сторону медицинского крыла настолько быстро, насколько больной Адриан мог шевелить ногами.

\- Если ты заболел, зачем нужно было приходить сегодня на занятия?

Сейчас в ее укоризненном тоне он мог четко слышать голос любимой Леди. Адриан усмехнулся сам себе. Неужели высокая температура настолько затуманила его разум, что теперь в любой девушке он видит и слышит любовь всей его жизни?

\- Чувство долга перед контрольной заставило. Честно сказать, я не думал, что заболел. Было легкое недомогание, но я списал его на усталость,- чистосердечно признался Агрест и немного повернул голову в сторону раздосадованной девушки. Ему было интересно, почему она из кожи вон лезла, чтобы помочь ему. С другой стороны, ему правда было очень приятно ее внимание и участие. Ведь, если бы Маринетт не успела поймать его, ходил бы он сейчас с фингалом или, чего хуже, в гипсе.

Адриан еще никогда не находился с одноклассницей так близко. Обычно она сторонилась контакта с ним, а при попытке завести разговор с ней Адриан постоянно получал порцию заиканий с ее стороны. Странноватая она, но очень добрая и милая. А эти темные волосы, стянутые в два хвостика, были так похожи на…

\- Моя Леди,- прошептал в нем Кот Нуар и, не отдавая отчета своим действиям, юноша подался вперед, чтобы вдохнуть аромат манящих волос.

Маринетт резко остановилась от непредвиденного контакта. Она четко ощутила, как предмет ее воздыханий уткнулся носом в ее голову и обдавал кожу горячим дыханием. От такого шока по телу девушки пробежала волна мурашек. Было ли приятно такое внимание со стороны юноши? Безусловно! Но это совсем не было похоже на ее Адриана! И в доказательство этого она услышала его голос чуть ли не у себя в ухе.

\- Ты так вкусно пахнешь. Нюхал бы тебя вечно…

Тело Маринетт окаменело, а ноги в буквальном смысле приросли к полу. В подсознании она уже бегала по потолку от счастья после услышанного, но здравый смысл брал верх над всеми девичьими фантазиями. И именно здравый смысл заставил парализованное тело девушки сбросить с себя горячего во всех смыслах парня и отскочить от него, как от огня.

Сам же пылающий высокой температурой парень никак не ожидал потерять опору так внезапно, отчего и не смог вовремя поймать баланс. Итогом послужило грациозное падение Агреста младшего, который в самый последний момент успел вытянуть руку и удержаться за стенку. В голове все закружилось настолько, что не в силах более терпеть это, он начал тихенько сползать вниз по своей новой опоре.

Маринетт схватилась за голову от ужаса и смущения. Не хватало еще, чтобы он себе голову расшиб! Не теряя времени даром, она снова подбежала к однокласснику и взвалила его полыхающее тело на себя.

\- Прости, я не нарочно. Ты меня сильно удивил тогда, - запричитала она, помогая ему встать на ноги. Сейчас сделать это было гораздо сложнее, чем раньше. Ее прохладная ладонь опустилась на лоб Адриана, что заставило Маринетт обеспокоенно ахнуть. Учитель упомянула, что у него высокая температура, но чтоб настолько!

\- Адриан, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я сама тебя не дотяну, - девушка заглянула в его почти что стеклянные, но такие красивые зеленые глаза. Правда, сейчас у нее не было времени наслаждаться их созерцанием. – Ты меня слышишь? Нам нужно добраться до медпункта как можно быстрее, и ты должен мне помочь. Не теряй сознание, очень тебя прошу. Осталось совсем немного!

Адриан вздохнул и слабо кивнул. Голова раскалывалась, и он мало что понял из того, что говорила ему одноклассница, но по ее взволнованному лицу ему удалось прочесть мольбу о помощи.

Они сделали еще одну попытку встать, и на сей раз их ждал успех. Медленно плетясь по длинному коридору, им все же удалось добраться до пункта назначения. Маринетт бережно передала свое сокровище в руки врача, перед этим успев помочь уложить больного на кушетку.

\- Можно мне остаться? – застенчиво спросила Маринетт, наблюдая за тем, как врач осматривает пациента. Встретившись с вопросительным взглядом женщины в белом халате, девушка немного покраснела и добавила, - я очень волнуюсь за него. Обещаю, мешать не буду. А если нужна помощь, то с радостью помогу Вам.

Врач внимательно посмотрела на студентку и, немного подумав, разрешила ей остаться, но только после того, как она осмотрит пациента.

Маринетт прождала немного времени перед тем, как ей было позволено зайти в занавесочную «палату».

\- Я ввела ему жаропонижающий укол. Скоро ему станет легче, - пояснила врач, пропуская девушку вперед и предлагая ей присесть на мягкий стул. – Сейчас он спит. Позови меня, когда проснется.

\- Д-да, конечно! Спасибо большое, доктор! – Маринетт улыбнулась женщине перед тем, как та вышла.

\- Ох, Адриан! Ну и умеешь же ты нагонять драму, - в сердцах вздохнула Маринетт, глядя на умиротворенное лицо спящего юноши. Одна мысль о том, что сейчас она находится наедине с тем, чьими портретами обклеены все стены ее комнаты, сводили влюбленную девушку с ума. Однако, сильной радости она не могла сейчас испытать. Глядя на бледное лицо Адриана, Маринетт начинала корить себя за то, что не сумела раньше заметить признаки того, что он серьезно заболел.

Внезапно вспомнился момент, когда Адриан стал занюхиваться ее волосами. Щеки красавицы вмиг запылали. Он совсем не был похож на себя тогда. Такое поведение больше подходило самодовольному Коту Нуару, нежели воспитанному Агресту младшему. Эти два человека были полной противоположностью друг друга.

Маринетт снова вздохнула и с сожалением опустила взгляд. О чем она сейчас вообще думает? Адриану ведь так плохо, а она сидит и сравнивает его с Котом. Ну-ну. Было бы с кем сравнивать. Странно все это.

Поток ее запутанных мыслей был прерван несвязанным бормотание со стороны больного. Маринетт привстала со стула, чтобы прислушаться к словам, которые Адриан так отчаянно пытался донести, но для этого ей пришлось чуть ли не прижаться ухом к его шепчущим губам.

\- Леди… моя Леди…

Вот же фанат! Даже в бреду ему мерещится ЛедиБаг!

Отчего-то стало горько на сердце. Хоть Маринетт и понимала, что злиться и ревновать к самой себе было глупо, но слышать, как мальчик, которого она любит и которым так восхищается, зовет героиню Парижа, о чьей настоящей личности даже не подозревает, было на самом деле больно.

Для него она была просто одноклассницей, никем более. Горько усмехнувшись, Маринетт хотела было присесть обратно, но вдруг почувствовала горячее прикосновение к своему запястью. Она кинула взгляд вниз и увидела, что Адриан крепко сжимает ее маленькую ручку в своей.

\- Моя Леди…

Девушка вздохнула и устало посмотрела на, как ей думалось, спящего и бредящего Адриана, но она никак не ожидала встретить свое отражение в ярких и сверкающих лихорадочным блеском глазах любимого.

-А-адриан?

В ответ на ее зов, юноша резко сел в кровати, не прекращая смотреть на нее своим пронзительным взглядом. А Маринетт от неожиданности аж села на край кушетки, приоткрыв рот.

\- Т-ты уже проснулся. Я позову доктора, - под прицелом его глаз было сложно внятно говорить. Мысли путались, а сердце начало колотиться так, словно решило побить рекорд.

Адриан, судя по всему, был иного мнения. Он подался вперед, что заставило глаза Маринетт расшириться в шоке. Его лицо было близко! Слишком близко! И дыхание у него было горячее. Ее щеку словно обдувало феном. Но девушка была не в силах пошевелиться. Ее тело напряглось настолько, что стало трудно дышать, но ей, почему-то казалось, что в такой зажатой позе ей ничего не грозит.

Тем временем нос юноши уже наслаждался ароматом темных, будто ночное небо, волос. Он с блаженной улыбкой начал шептать о том, как ему нравился этот сладкий аромат, не забывая тереться щекой и кончиком носа о висок девушки.

\- А…адриан, прошу, - Маринетт тяжело сглотнула и зажмурилась, - приди в себя.

Вся эта ситуация дико смущала ее.

\- Открой глаза, - послышался его мягкий голос где-то спереди, и девушка осторожно приоткрыла левый глаз и взглянула на мило улыбающегося юношу. – Я так люблю их синеву. Посмотри на меня океаном своих очей.

Что он несет!? Мысленно Маринетт рвала на себе волосы по двум причинам: во-первых, ей безумно нравились его сладкие речи, а во-вторых, то, что он сейчас говорил, было абсолютно бессмысленно и совершенно не по-адриански!

\- Послушай, ты болен, у тебя высокая температура. Давай я позову доктора, - она честно пыталась с ним договориться, воззвать к его здравому смыслу, присутствия коего сейчас совершенно не наблюдалось. Но она старалась. Протянув руку вперед, чтобы дотронуться до его, как она предполагала, все еще горячего лба, Маринетт ахнула, когда ее запястье оказалось во власти его сильных рук. Он поймал ее ручку на полпути к его лицу и уже припадал к бархатистой коже горячими губами в нежном поцелуе. Притом, делал он это столь самозабвенно, что даже закрыл глаза и затаил дыхание.

Маринетт сглотнула. Раз. Два. На третий раз она все же решила попытать счастье и высвободить свою руку из его очень даже цепкой хватки. Успехом попытка не увенчалась, зато новых проблем добавила сполна. В следующую секунду после неудавшегося вырывания руки девушка нашла себя в объятиях невменяемого возлюбленного. От стыда ей хотелось сквозь землю провалиться. А все потому, что чувства сейчас она испытывала двоякие. Одна часть ее ликовала и кричала «еще!», а вторая – не могла найти себе покоя, ведь Адриан совершенно не осознавал, что он сейчас творит.

\- Адриан, умоляю, отпусти меня, - простонала бедная горе-героиня в плечо однокласснику. Ее лицо пылало, наверное, так же сильно, как и у него, только по совершенно иным причинам.

Сказать, что ей было приятно чувствовать, как он ласково поглаживает ее по волосам и спине, значит, ничего не сказать. Она была на седьмом небе от счастья, но угрызения совести не давали ей покоя. Все эти ласки были предназначены не для нее. Для другой. Для ЛедиБаг.

\- Почему ты противишься? Ведь я так тебя люблю, - он говорил тихо, нежно, но очень уверенно. А его руки все крепче прижимали ее тело к себе. Маринетт даже смогла почувствовать бешеное сердцебиение на своей ладони, которой упиралась изо всех сил в его грудь. Это ее очень удивило. Ведь он выглядел таким спокойным и счастливым сейчас, но его сердце твердило об обратном. В этот момент Адриан либо был сильно эмоционально возбужден, либо же напуган. Только чем? Отказом?

Размышлять дольше об этой дилемме ей помешали все те же властные руки Агреста, которыми он немного отстранил девушку от себя, чтобы с чувством заглянуть в ее бездонные глаза. Он ничего не говорил, но очень внимательно изучал каждый миллиметр ее прекрасного лица, чтобы потом вновь и вновь тонуть в синеве зеркал ее красивой души.

Для Маринетт было еще одной неожиданностью, когда Адриан прижал свой горячий лоб к ее собственному, не прерывая с ней зрительного контакта ни на секунду. Снова она почувствовала его горячее дыхание на своем лице, а потом услышала, что произнесли его растянутые в счастливой улыбке губы.

\- Моя Леди, ты так прекрасна без маски.

На секунду сознание Маринетт забило красную тревогу с сиренами, она готова была его тут же оттолкнуть от себя, но было уже поздно.

Поздно думать. Поздно бежать. Поздно противиться.

Потому что все проблемы сами собой перенеслись даже не на второй и не на третий план, а куда-то намного дальше, как только она почувствовала себя во власти нежданного поцелуя.

Это был ее второй поцелуй, но ей казалось, что она запомнит его на всю оставшуюся жизнь и впишет в сердце под номером один. Ведь первый достался не тому человеку, для которого она хранила свои невинные губки. А все Кот виноват! Вот нужно было ему тогда наткнуться на ту стрелу Анти-Амура! Пришлось потом целовать, словно заколдованного принца. Хорошо хоть, что Кот не помнит этого события, а то, Маринетт была уверена, он не оставил бы ее в покое.

Но, похоже, жизнь решила играть с ней не по правилам. Пусть сейчас Адриан и целовал ее, но почему-то девушка не была уверена, что он вспомнит об этом потом. Вот такая у нее судьба – целоваться с блондинами, оставляя их в неведении о содеянном. Такое невольное поведение делало ее похожей на какую-то злодейку-сердцеедку.

«Сейчас это не имеет никакого значения,» - пронеслось в мыслях Маринетт перед тем, как снова ощутить накрывающую с головой волну счастья от столь приятных прикосновений губ Адриана.

Никогда ей не приходилось испытывать такой всепоглощающий фейерверк эмоций. Она забыла даже собственное имя. Все, что сейчас было действительно важно, это тепло, забота, ласка, нежность и безграничная любовь, которыми губы Адриана в буквальном смысле одаривали ее безвозмездно. Маринетт понимала, что не имеет права чувствовать все это, потому что поцелуй был предназначен для ЛедиБаг, но именно в этот момент ей отчаянно захотелось побыть эгоисткой и ответить на этот поцелуй. Ответить так, как если бы он предназначался ей одной.

И она сделала это, вложив послание любви и всех тех красочных и неописуемых чувств, которые цвели в ее сердце лишь для Адриана. И когда ответ достиг адресата, Маринетт улыбнулась, потому что на каком-то невидимом и неосязаемом уровне она поняла, что теперь они с Адрианом стали связаны духовно. Это чувство было сложно описать словами, но, определенно, в этот момент произошло единение их душ.

И все было бы прекрасно, если бы только в следующую секунду Маринетт не почувствовала, как тело ее возлюбленного страдальца обмякает у нее в руках и наваливается на нее в бессилии.

Девушке пришлось быстро прийти в себя после прерванного сказочного поцелуя. Адриану явно стало хуже, и ей больше ничего не оставалось, как позвать врача на помощь.

И, в итоге, все закончилось тем, что пришлось вызывать кого-то, кто бы смог отвезти Агреста младшего домой для дальнейшего лечения. Уже через полчаса Маринетт стояла на крыльце учебного заведения и грустью наблюдала за тем, как Адриану помогали сесть машину встревоженная Натали и его верный телохранитель и шофер Горилла.

«Конечно же, он ни о чем не вспомнит,» - печально подумала Маринетт, легко прикасаясь к своим губам, на которых все еще горел поцелуй юноши с самыми прекрасными глазами на свете.


	2. Chapter 2

Снег на твоих ресницах

 **Глава 2**

Вокруг было белым-бело, словно в заснеженной сказке, а они парили навстречу друг другу, протягивая руки, чтобы побыстрее оказаться в долгожданных объятиях. И дух захватывало от той красоты, которая открывалась его взору.

На ее губах играла широкая улыбка, а глаза блестели так ослепительно, что, он был уверен, их блеск теперь будет сниться ему каждую ночь.

Наконец, он поймал ее и прижал к себе так крепко и трепетно, словно она была хрупкой фарфоровой куколкой. Рука коснулась мягких темных волос, чей сладкий аромат сводил с ума. Губы же потянулись к ее лицу в поисках заветной цели, но как-то сами собой остановились на полпути. Потому что он заметил, как на ее длинных ресницах сверкали медленно таящие кристаллики снежинок. Удержаться от соблазна не было сил, и он с чувством припал губами к ее закрытым в ожидании поцелуя глазам. От неожиданности его действий она встрепенулась, но в следующий же миг обняла его крепче за плечи и прижалась к нему всем телом.

\- Адриан…- мечтательно вздохнула она в его объятиях и сладко улыбнулась.

А он застыл на месте, словно молнией ударенный. Как его обожаемая Леди узнала, что под черной маской Кота скрывается Адриан Агрест? Ведь он был уверен, что сейчас на нем был костюм Нуара.

Юноша вскинул голову, чтобы заглянуть в прелестное лицо своей Леди, но кроме черной мордочки Плагга ничего более не увидел.

\- А-а-а-а!

Адриан замахал руками, отгоняя летающего кота от своего лица, пытаясь при этом понять, что вообще происходит.

-Ты точно идиот, - констатировал квами, отлетая на приличное расстояние от своего хозяина. – Сначала бубнишь себе что-то во сне, а потом кулаками машешь.

Адриан же сел в постели и огляделся. Это была его комната и, похоже, он только что проснулся. Значит, все, что он видел до этого, был сон?

В изнеможении юноша упал обратно на подушки и прижал ладони к вспотевшему лбу. Трудно было поверить, что ему это только приснилось. Ведь все выглядело так реалистично. Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что держал ЛедиБаг в своих руках и вдыхал ее дивный аромат наяву.

-Эй, с тобой все в порядке? Чего ты так притих?

На грудь опустилось что-то теплое и легкое, отчего юноша приподнял голову и посмотрел на взволнованную мордочку Плагга.

-Я не знаю, - задумчиво отозвался Адриан. – Мне снился сон, но он был такой реалистичный, что я до сих пор чувствую, будто все произошло на самом деле.

\- Небось, опять бредил о ЛедиБаг? – небрежно прокомментировал квами, надгрызая кусочек не пойми откуда взявшегося Камамбера.

Глаза Адриана расширились от удивления.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Кхе, да я уже устал слушать, как ты зовешь ее. Было похоже на заезженную пластинку, - наигранно закатив глаза, кот продолжил, - но я понял тут кое-что. Из-за лихорадки твое психическое состояние стало очень уязвимым. Все переживания и эмоции, которые ты раньше мог держать в себе и никому не показывать, вырвались наружу, сломав все замки.

Заметив озадаченное и встревоженное лицо хозяина, Плагг поспешил его успокоить.

-Не волнуйся ты так. Никто ничего не слышал, кроме меня. Тем более, ты не первый хранитель, кто попал в такую ситуацию. Правда, у каждого Кота Нуара были свои индивидуальные обстоятельства, и симптомы болезни у них проходили по-разному.

\- В смысле, по-разному? – заинтересованно спросил юноша, внимательнее посмотрев на своего маленького друга.

\- Ну-у, к примеру, лет сто назад был у меня хозяин, у которого обострялся слух при простуде. Бедняге приходилось затыкать уши ватой, чтобы не оглохнуть. А еще были случаи, когда у хранителя открывалось шестое чувство, и он мог видеть с закрытыми глазами, притом все подряд и без перерыва. Правда, все эти сверхспособдности распространялись только на период болезни. Вот, смеху-то было, - и с этими словами Плагг принялся смеяться до слез.

А вот Адриану было не до смеха. Никаких уникальных способностей он за собой не заметил. Знал только одно, что своей болезнью доставил много хлопот окружающим его людям.

А еще он знал, что от запаха этого вонючего сыра его сейчас вот-вот стошнит. Он любезно предложил Плаггу отодвинуться подальше и перейти на более приятно пахнущую еду, но квами был непреклонен, вцепившись в последний кусочек коготками и зубками.

\- Зато тебе не мешало бы подкрепиться, а то за два дня совсем исхудал, - и с этими словами Плагг пнул специальный колокольчик, предназначенный для вызова прислуги.

\- Два дня?! – вскрикнул Адриан, схватившись за голову. Он никак не мог предположить, что болезнь пошлет его в нокаут на такое долгое время!

\- Это еще ничего, - пожал плечиком кот, - впредь научишься зимой окна закрывать перед сном.

Договорить они не успели, так как в комнату постучала прислуга.

После осмотра врача и легкого обеда Адриан чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Хоть посторонние запахи его все еще раздражали, но с ними он научился бороться, дыша ртом.

Юноша решил проверить в интернете ленту новостей за последние дни. Он боялся, что за время, пока он был выбит из колеи, на Париж мог напасть очередной злодей, и ЛедиБаг одной пришлось бы сражаться с опасным противником. Но, к великому счастью, никаких сводок о правонарушителях в новостях не наблюдалось. Значит, его Леди была в безопасности. От этой мысли на сердце стало спокойнее.

Но расслабиться и насладиться миром юноше не удалось, потому что через пару минут в новостях появилось новое сообщение о человеке, терроризировавшем Париж носовыми платками, которыми он закрывал жертвам носы, не давая им чихнуть. Притом делал он это со всеми подряд, не разбирая, где больные люди, а где здоровые.

«Еще один чокнутый выпендрежник,» - в сердцах выпалил Адриан. Уж кому, как не ему, знать, что значит быть лишенным возможности дышать носом. Пусть в его случае причины были совсем иные.

На место происшествия Кот Нуар прибыл быстро, и тут же ему пришлось уворачиваться от летящих в его сторону, словно сюрикены, носовых платков.

\- Рада, что ты здесь, Котик.

О, этот голос! Как же он соскучился по его звучанию!

\- Я не мог заставлять свою Леди ждать, - поклонившись, Кот бросил на нее игривый взгляд, но тут же его лицо приняло серьезное выражение. ЛедиБаг выглядела не лучшим образом. Ее глаза странно блестели, но не тем живым блеском, от которого у него захватывало дух. Она выглядела нездорово, очень даже бледно и истощенно.

\- Моя милая Леди, неужели Вы –

Но договорить она ему не позволила, пресекая дальнейшие слова четким жестом руки.

\- На это нет времени. Нам нужно освободить этого беднягу от чар. Есть идеи?

Не на шутку взволнованный ее здоровьем, Нуар прикусил губу, но перечить девушке не стал. Он быстро осмотрелся и предложил очень действенный план, с которым даже согласилась ЛедиБаг.

Они ловко скооперировались, каждый заняв свои позиции. Противник был не из сильных, но из тех, кто просто так не сдавался. Героям потребовалось воспользоваться лишь талисманом ЛедиБаг, чтобы благополучно завершить поимку злодея и освободить горожан от ненавистных «намордников». Правда перед тем, как план сработал, Анти-Фармацевт метнул в героев добрую порцию носовых платков, от встречи с которыми ЛедиБаг не успела бы увернуться, если бы не Кот. Он вовремя прыгнул, чтобы сбить ее с ног и повалить на крышу здания, на котором они находились.

Кот Нуар так боялся за свою Леди, что на миг забыл, как дышать. Он жадно втянул носом воздух и тут же замер, широко раскрыв глаза. Ему было сейчас совершенно не до того, в каком неприличном положении он сейчас находился, прижимая всем своим телом девушку в костюме божией коровки к холодной бетонной крыше.

Сейчас в его сознании четко всплыл знакомый аромат. Запах был настолько приятный и запоминающийся, что у него даже помутнело в голове от удовольствия. Кот поспешно прильнул к источнику этого дивного аромата и принялся вдыхать его снова и снова, позабыв обо всем на свете.

Он не сразу расслышал просьбы, затем оры, а потом неприкрытые угрозы в свой адрес со стороны распластавшейся под ним Леди, но когда она грубо дернула его за кошачье ухо, ему просто пришлось обратить на нее свое затуманенное внимание.

Вставать с нее он не спешил, но в лицо посмотрел. Красная, как рак, его Леди рычала и кричала на него, чтобы он слез с нее сейчас же и немедленно прекратил нюхать ее волосы.

\- Пардон, моя драгоценная Леди, - он улыбнулся ей ласковой улыбкой хищных зубов. – Но Вы сами виноваты в том, что так чудесно пахнете. Нюхал бы Вас целую вечность.

Глаза ЛедиБаг расширились до невозможного. Ей даже было нечего ответить на такое заявление, потому что фраза, сказанная Котом, слишком четко отозвалась в ее сердце.

Однако, долг героини взял верх над эмоциями девушки под маской. В следующий момент, Леди скинула с себя напарника и в буквальном смысле приказала ему доделать незаконченную работу. Ведь на тот момент зло еще не было повержено.

Зато сейчас, после того, как все страсти улеглись, они оба стояли на той же крыше и вместе радовались успеху, пока ЛедиБаг устало не прислонилась спиной к трубе здания.

\- Вы неважно выглядите, моя Леди, - Кот был учтив, как всегда. Он подошел к героине и аккуратно коснулся когтистой рукой ее щеки. Даже через материал кожаной перчатки он смог почувствовать, насколько горячей была ее кожа. – Да Вы же вся горите!- в панике воскликнул он.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - она небрежно отвела его руку от своего лица и выпрямилась. Нужно было срочно уходить – об этом твердил писк в ее сережках.

\- Это не так! Вам нужна помощь! Я не могу отпустить Вас в таком состоянии! – твердил Кот Нуар, схватив девушку за запястье.

\- Я не могу позволить тебе увидеть меня без маски! – крикнула она ему в лицо довольно грубо, но тут же осеклась, заметив, насколько ее слова ранили напарника. Уже более спокойным тоном, ЛедиБаг продолжила, накрывая его руку, все еще сжимавшую ее запястье, своей. - Отпусти меня. Обещаю, что со мной все будет хорошо.

\- Но –

\- Никаких «но». Я справлюсь. Я же ЛедиБаг, в конце концов.

Ее натянутая улыбка не смогла переубедить его, но и держать любимую против ее воли он не мог. Нехотя отпустив девушку, Кот Нуар наклонился и прижался лбом к горячему лбу любимой, заглядывая в ее бездонные синие глаза, на кончиках ресниц которых блестели таящие снежинки. Все было, как в том сне. Юноша зачарованно потянулся губами, чтобы поцелуем убрать маленькие капельки с ее дивных глаз, но послышался писк, который так не вовремя прервал сказочный момент. ЛедиБаг, словно опомнившись от сладкого дурмана, оттолкнула от себя напарника и, выпустив длинную нить йо-йо, в спешке покинула крышу, оставив за собой лишь шлейф аромата своих темных волос.

Он наблюдал за тем, как она, выполнив в воздухе несколько умопомрачительных по грациозности сальто, приземлилась в одном из тихих переулков. Кот понимал, что идти за гордой героиней было бессмысленно, но чувство тревоги не покидало его ни на минуту. Сейчас найти ее будет сложно, но…

Глубоко вздохнув, Нуар провел рукой по своим густым волосам в растерянности, но тут его нос четко уловил витающий в воздухе аромат его любимой Леди. Мысли заработали в нужном русле – и уже через минуту черный страж порядка перепрыгивал с крыши на крышу, следуя за запахом дамы его сердца, словно идя по ее невидимому следу.

Долго искать не пришлось.


	3. Chapter 3

Снег на твоих ресницах

 **Глава 3**

Уже через несколько минут Нуар стал свидетелем душераздирающей картины. Найти Леди по аромату не составило труда, но он никак не ожидал встретить ее все в том же переулке без сознания и в снежном сугробе. Хоть костюм девушки уже испарился, но Кот точно знал, что перед ним была ЛедиБаг.

Ее особый аромат не давал ему никаких причин на сомнения. Сердце молодого человека сжалось в тревоге. Не отдавая отчета своим действиям, он в один миг оказался на коленях рядом с девушкой и перетянул ее хрупкую фигурку себе на руки. Смахнув прилипшие волосы с ее пылающего лица, Нуар издал сдавленный крик удивления. В героине Парижа он узнал свою милую одноклассницу, которая совсем недавно изо всех сил пыталась помочь ему дойти до медпункта в колледже. Он смутно помнил детальные события того дня, но точно был уверен, что без помощи Маринетт ему было бы совсем худо.

А сейчас история повторялась, только главные герои поменялись ролями. Его ненаглядная Леди сгорала от высокой температуры и тяжело дышала. Ей срочно нужна была помощь. Оставаться на улице было опасно для ее жизни, поэтому Нуар осторожно обхватил тело девушки одной рукой, прижимая ее к своему крепкому плечу. Другой же рукой он достал свой верный раскладной шест, - и уже через секунду Кот Нуар мчался с бесценной ношей по крышам домов в направлении дома Маринетт.

Всю дорогу он невольно вдыхал аромат ее волос, который стал еще более стойким, чем раньше и пробуждал какие-то смутные воспоминания в подсознании. Он определенно знал этот запах, чувствовал его где-то прежде. Еще никогда в жизни обоняние не играло с ним такие жестокие шутки. Ему стало казаться, что все запахи мира по сравнению с ароматом милой Леди были просто невыносимыми токсинами.

А еще ему было ужасно стыдно за то, что все эти далекие от насущной проблемы мысли забивали ему голову. Ведь ненаглядная Маринетт сейчас так страдала. Ей явно было холодно от встречного морозного ветра и кружащего в воздухе снега. Ее тело пробивала мелкая дрожь, а сама она отчаянно тулилась к единственному источнику тепла, крепко обхватывая Кота руками и прижимая горячий лоб к его шее.

Конечно, все это она делала бессознательно, на инстинктах выживания. Знала бы ЛедиБаг, что она себе позволяла в этот момент. Нуар на секунду усмехнулся, представляя ее реакцию. Надо будет потом обязательно подразнить ее по этому поводу, но не сейчас. Самой главной задачей на данный момент было благополучно добраться до дома Дюпен-Ченов, что Кот вскорости и исполнил.

Приземлившись в комнату Маринетт через открытое окно, юноша аккуратно уложил свою ношу на постель и заботливо накрыл одеялом. Похоже, ЛедиБаг направилась на миссию по спасению Парижа прямо из своей резиденции, так как Маринетт была одета в трогательную пижамку розового цвета, отороченную кокетливыми рюшами.

Кот Нуар как-то тяжело сглотнул при виде спящей красавицы в миленьком ночном наряде, но тут же напомнил себе о том, что нужно не слюни пускать, а как-то помочь сбить температуру. Хвала Небесам, что тогда на крыше он все же послушался зова сердца и проследил за девушкой. Лежа в снегу без сознания в такой легкой одежде, Маринетт подвергала свою жизнь страшной опасности.

Юноша мягко присел на край кровати и ласково погладил любимую по головке.

-Ненаглядная моя Принцесса, как же ты меня напугала, - он нагнулся и, смахнув ее челку в сторону, мягко коснулся губами горячего лба. Ее аромат снова ударил в голову, да так сильно на этот раз, что у Кота пробежала приятная дрожь по телу. От блаженства у него даже закатились глаза. Хотелось вдыхать этот дивный запах снова и снова, пусть даже ему придется обнюхать Маринетт с ног до головы и обратно. Он медленно спустился губами до ее щеки и задержался в поцелуе на высокой скуле. Ему показалось, что здесь Маринетт пахла особенно сладко. Он даже попробовал кончиком языка бархатистую кожу на вкус, но ничего необычного не почувствовал. Зато запах…

\- Хочу пить…- простонала девушка и принялась скидывать с себя одеяло и того, кто на нем сидел. От неожиданности Кот потерял баланс и перед тем, как рухнуть на пол, получил от любимой Леди взмахом руки по чересчур чувствительному носу. Пока он приходил в себя от пережитого, хозяйка комнаты уже спустила ноги с кровати и хотела встать, но, видимо, она была настолько слаба сейчас, что все ее попытки оказались безуспешными. Как только ей удавалось подняться, ее ноги подкашивались, и она снова плюхалась на мягкий матрас.

\- Тише-тише, - наконец, придя в себя после оплеухи и падения, незваный гость вскочил с пола и поймал шатающуюся девушку в свои объятия как раз в тот момент, когда у нее все же получилось сделать один нестабильный шаг в направлении двери. – Я сам все сделаю. Тебе надо лежать, Принцесса.

С этими словами Нуар помог ей снова устроиться на кровати. Он заботливо провел рукой по ее щеке перед тем, как отправиться на поиски питьевой воды в доме. Аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, Кот бесшумно спустился вниз по лестнице, не забывая оглядываться по сторонам. Лишнего внимания привлекать он не хотел, потому что будет довольно сложно объяснить родителям Маринетт, почему он, супергерой со стажем, сейчас разгуливал по их гостеприимному дому, как по своему собственному.

Но, к счастью, он никого не встретил. Видимо, месье и мадам были заняты в магазинчике. Нуар облегченно вздохнул, когда ему удалось добраться до кухни. Здесь он хотел было набрать воды в высокий стакан, но остановился на полпути, заметив открытую аптечку на столе и выложенную мазь от ожогов. Скорее всего, папа Маринетт недавно заходил на кухню, чтобы воспользоваться этой мазью. Когда же глаза Нуара заметили знакомый ему по всем телевизионным рекламам блистер с таблетками, он возликовал. Схватив стакан, Кот бросил в него шипучую таблетку и наполнил водой, которая мигом начала пузыриться.

Не теряя даром времени, Нуар проворно проложил свой путь обратно в комнату Маринетт, прихватив с собой стакан с готовившемся жаропонижающим средством. Зайдя в покои любимой и тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Кот остолбенел в ужасе, когда нашел свою ненаглядную Принцессу на полу без сознания. Похоже, что Маринетт все же решила сделать все по-своему и заполучить стакан воды любой ценой.

\- Вот же упрямая! – в сердцах процедил юноша. Он быстро поставил лекарство на стол и опустился рядом с лежащей больной на колени, подхватывая ее почти невесомое тело на руки. Она что-то бормотала, но он не мог разобрать слов. Опустив девушку на кровать, Кот схватил стакан со стола и поднес к губам страдалицы, подложив свою руку ей под шею.

\- Ну же, Принцесса. Ты должна это выпить,- с мольбой обратился он к ней, уповая на то, что она была в состоянии принять лекарство, которое пахло, стоит сказать, не самым приятным образом. Кот даже невольно поморщил нос, когда до него донесся тошнотворный «аромат» клубники. Раньше ему приходилось принимать этот быстродействующий препарат самому, но такой реакции на запах у него никогда не было. Сейчас же обострившееся обоняние просто сводило с ума.

Маринетт вяло сделала один маленький глоточек чудодейственного средства, но тут же поперхнулась и закашлялась так, что обрызгала и себя, и одеяло и даже черный костюм своего спасителя. Однако, Нуар совершенно не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он лишь с горечью вздохнул и подумал, что так дело не пойдет. Маринетт необходимо было принять лекарство, чтобы сбить высокую температуру. Эпидемия никого не жалела, даже отважную ЛедиБаг. Сейчас, глядя на страдания милой сердцу девушки, Нуару захотелось сделать все, чтобы только облегчить ее мучения. Он был готов даже заболеть ради нее второй раз и снова перенести все тяготы этой ужасной болезни, если бы это принесло Маринетт выздоровление. Но если бы только все было так просто!

Юноша посмотрел на прерывисто дышащую девушку в его объятиях. Ее глаза были плотно закрыты, а губы все продолжали сбивчиво шептать о том, что ей было жарко и она хочет пить.

«Что же мне делать!?» - мысленно взвыл Кот. – «Как мне дать ей воды, если она отказывается пить?»

И тут в памяти пробежал недавно замеченный в парке эпизод, где взрослые голуби кормили своих птенцов из клювика. Ассоциации были странные, но… Но…

Нуар моргнул и посмотрел на стакан в руке.

Потом он взглянул на бледное лицо Маринетт.

Затем взгляд опустился на ее чуть дрожащие губы.

Нуар сглотнул.

Нуар встряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать странные мысли, и снова посмотрел на стакан с токсичным для его носа запахом.

Нуар снова сглотнул. Он не мог понять, почему его сердце так бешено заколотилось: то ли от волнения перед тем, что он задумал сделать, то ли от брезгливости к «дивному» аромату клубники.

Но его дилемма как-то сама собой разрешилась, когда Маринетт заерзала на месте, пытаясь подняться. Видимо, она снова хотела пойти за водой, только делала она это весьма буйно – ударила локтем по руке Нуара так, что он чуть было не пролил жаропонижающее на кровать.

\- Моя Леди! Вы такая упрямая и снова рветесь в бой! Вы просто не оставляете мне выбора! – обреченно выпалил Кот, затем залпом набрал «вкусного» напитка в рот и, отбросив уже пустой стакан в сторону, прильнул губами ко рту девушки. Одной рукой он крепко прижал ее миниатюрное тело к себе, не давая ей ни малейшей возможности пошевелиться, а другой – аккуратно потянул за подбородок, чтобы приоткрыть ей ротик. Каким-то чудом у него все получилось. Как только он почувствовал, что губки Маринетт разомкнулись, юноша потихоньку стал вливать через них лекарство, уповая на то, чтобы она снова не закашлялась. Но, к счастью, ничего такого не произошло. Маринетт послушно принимала его помощь, время от времени сглатывая целебную воду.

Его лицо и уши горели от смущения. Если бы его Леди знала, что он сейчас вытворял без ее разрешения! Но никаких других способов дать ей это злосчастное лекарство в данной ситуации он не нашел. И пусть она хоть отколошматит его за скандальное поведение позже, зато теперь он знал, что ей скоро станет легче, температура спадет, и милая Маринетт пойдет на поправку.

Влив остатки жаропонижающего средства и проследив за тем, чтобы девушка его точно проглотила, Нуар был уже готов отпрянуть от запретных губ, но, открыв глаза и посмотрев на, как он думал, спящую красавицу, он замер в нерешительности и нарастающей панике.

Маринетт смотрела на него своими дивными глазами, которые при свете заката, пробивавшемся через прозрачные занавески, приобретали неоновый оттенок, словно в них горело внутреннее пламя. О, сколько раз он смотрел в эти очи под маской, теряя голову от сильных чувств и совершенно не осознавая, что их обладательница была так близко все это время. Ему вдруг стало стыдно за то, что он так поверхностно относился к ЛедиБаг, видя в ней один лишь идеал и не пытаясь рассмотреть саму суть ее души. А сейчас, когда он заметил свое отражение в этих темно-синих, по-особенному сверкающих глазах, ему непреодолимо захотелось узнать, какую загадку они таят в себе. Ему захотелось узнать о девушке, которая так старалась сохранить свою тайну, абсолютно всё.

Нескончаемый поток его мыслей был прерван неожиданным поворотом событий со стороны Маринетт. Она с мелодичным вздохом обвила руками шею Кота и потянула его на себя, не разрывая «спасительного» поцелуя. Потеряв баланс от ее смелых действий, Нуар лишь успел упереться локтями в кровать, чтобы не придавить девушку массой своего тела. Хотя, все его опасения по этому, да и по какому-либо иному поводу вмиг улетучились, как только он почувствовал новое и настойчивое прикосновение к своим губам. Вертикальные зрачки Нуара расширились от удивления и странного чувства дежавю. Было такое ощущение, что переживаемое нынче уже имело место быть в прошлом. Только вот, когда и где именно припомнить было весьма сложно по двум причинам: во-первых, видение было столь мимолетным и расплывчатым, что его тут же сместила собой другая причина – ласковые губки Маринетт, которые творили с ним невообразимые вещи. Юноша и сам не понял, как оказался в плену медовых поцелуев и нежных объятий девушки, как сам охотно начал отвечать на все ее ласки. Его сознание дало слабину, и он с головой провалился в океан волнующих эмоций и трепетных чувств, сдобренный умопомрачительным ароматом избранницы сердца. Сейчас для Нуара не существовало ничего вокруг, кроме тепла тела Маринетт, заботы ее бархатистых рук и мягких прикосновений ее поистине сладких губ. На мгновенье ему снова показалось, что он переживал нечто подобное однажды, но в этот момент милая Маринетт запустила запястье в его волосы и провела по ним своими длинными ловкими пальчиками, задевая основание кошачьих ушей. Новая волна удовольствия, разнесшаяся по телу, полностью сбила с толку черного гостя, отчего он снова позабыл обо всем на свете, растворяясь в пучине новых, доселе неведанных эмоций и ощущений. Пылко ответив на очередной волнующий поцелуй девушки, Нуар непроизвольно издал очень характерный для кота, но никак не для человека, мурлычущий звук, услышав который сам пришел в глубокое замешательство.

Он резко отпрянул от манящих уст возлюбленной, пытаясь перевести дух и сообразить, что только что произошло. Его взгляд скользнул по лежащий под ним девушке, чьи волосы беспорядочно разметались по подушке.

«Что с ее волосами?» - эхом пронеслось в затуманенном сознании.

Но на этом сюрпризы не закончились. Когда глаза Нуара заметили, в каком состоянии была ее одежда, его словно обдало холодным душем. Пижамная кофточка трогательного розового цвета была задрана его же рукой довольно высоко, отчего он без труда мог видеть соблазнительный плоский животик Маринетт.

«Это я сделал?» - в ужасе подумал Кот. Он ведь даже не заметил, как во время дурманящих поцелуев и крепких объятий он одной рукой закопался в густые волосы девушки, пытаясь приблизить ее лицо к своему максимально близко для более чувственных ласок, а второй рукой принялся исследовать контуры не доступного до этого дня девичьего тела. Все эти действия происходили на чистых инстинктах, но это совершенно не оправдывало его вольных поступков!

Медленно, но верно, осознание того, что он только что вытворял с больной, не отвечающей за свои действия Маринетт, обрушивалось на его голову, словно шквальная атака отрезвляющими снежками. Да он же, как последний подлец, воспользовался ее слабостью! Как теперь он будет ей в глаза смотреть после всего, что только что произошло по его милости?

«Маринетт, ты – моя отрада и погибель,» - обреченно умозаключил Кот, пытаясь исправить результаты своего огреха, аккуратно поправляя кофточку на теле возлюбленной дрожащими руками.

Юноша стыдливо поднял взгляд на лежащую под ним девушку, но к его великому удивлению его встретили очень нежной улыбкой. Была ли Маринетт в сознании или бреду, ему определить не удалось. Уж очень очаровательными и блестящими, словно звезды, глазами она на него смотрела.

Кот сглотнул с натугой. Она была прекрасна, слишком прекрасна! И он не имел права смотреть на нее сейчас через затуманенный сладострастными желаниями разум. Это было слишком низко по отношению к прелестной невинной Маринетт.

Нуар с горечью закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, коря себя за отсутствия самоконтроля. От внутреннего самобичевания даже всегда торчащие уши стыдливо прижались к голове героя.

Ведь Маринетт даже понятия не имела, с кем только что делила свои ласки и, возможно, первые поцелуи. Зная ЛедиБаг, которая никогда не подпускала Кота к себе близко, она была бы не восторге, узнав о случившемся. Возможно, она бы даже перестала считать его за напарника!

Так горько, виновато и паршиво он себя давно уже не чувствовал. Он не хотел причинить боль и вред Маринетт, ведь изначально у него были самые благие намерения помочь ей поправиться. Чувства к ней, которые он носил в себе все эти годы, сегодня просто взорвались миллионом фейерверков и лишили его здравого смысла.

Сквозь череду гнетущих мыслей Кот почувствовал приятное прикосновение к своей щеке и мелодичный голос той, кем были заполнены все его думы.

\- Адриан …

Услышав свое настоящее имя, юноша в недоумении открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с бездонной синевой обожаемых зеркал души. Дорогая Леди ласково поглаживала его по лицу и мило улыбалась ему одними глазами, в которых можно было прочесть безграничную любовь и нежность.

\- Моя Леди? – он неуверенно прошептал, все еще не в состоянии поверить в то, что она назвала его по имени.

Но Маринетт не заставила его долго ждать доказательств, чтобы рассеять его сомнения. Она положила свою вторую ладонь ему на щеку и начала мягко, словно перышком, водить пальчиками по контуру его лица.

\- Адриан, я так давно тебя люблю, но только в этом сладком сне могу набраться храбрости и искренне признаться в своих чувствах к тебе.

Нижняя челюсть Нуара ощутимо отвисла от столь смелого признания в любви со стороны застенчивой девушки с душой героя. Если честно, он и припомнить не мог, чтобы Маринетт говорила с ним вот так открыто, без заиканий и забавных жестов. Сейчас ее признание было таким чувственным, взрослым и проникало в самое сердце. А голос ее звучал столь мелодично, что превратился в приятную музыку для его ушей, которую он готов был слушать всю жизнь.

Ее пальчики скользили по его лицу, заставляя все тело Кота дрожать от удовольствия. Еще чуть-чуть – и, он был уверен, что снова издаст какой-то неприличный для человека звук. Бороться с этими инстинктами было сложно, особенно, когда на тебя смотрели так самозабвенно и гладили так ласково, как это сейчас делала мадмуазель с самым притягательным ароматом в мире.

\- Я так люблю твою улыбку. Она согревает мне душу и дает силы двигаться дальше, - в ознаменовании сказанного, Маринетт нежно коснулась кончиками пальцев губ юноши, очертя их правильный контур. – Улыбнись мне, пожалуйста. Я так хочу увидеть твою лучезарную улыбку.

Вообще, со стороны все это действо выглядело очень даже странно: девушка трогала лицо парня, который почти что лежал на ней, упершись локтями в матрас. Однако, от леди исходила такая атмосфера невинности, нежности и тепла, что и вся картина приобретала совершенно иной смысл. Любой бы, завидев молодых людей в этот самый момент, мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что сейчас происходило что-то поистине сказочное, словно невидимое сияние окутывало влюбленную пару, перенося ее из реальности в другое измерение.

Сердце Нуара сжалось в сладком волнении. Все те угрюмые мысли и спутанные эмоции, бурлившие в нем совсем недавно, испарились в неизвестность. Маринетт была настоящей ЛедиБаг даже без маски и волшебных сережек. Она могла очистить негатив и страх, которые сковывали душу, своими искренними словами, добротой и заботой.

Губы юноши сами собой растянулись в красивой улыбке, которая шла от самого сердца. Он отнял маленькую ручку девушки от своего лица и с трепетом поцеловал шелковистую кожу.

\- Моя Леди. Моя Принцесса…, - как-то по-особому мягко, с нескрываемым обожанием произнес он.

Он хотел так много сказать ей, о стольком поговорить, но сейчас было не время и не место. Заметив, как медленно закрываются ее сапфировые глаза, Нуар понял, что его возлюбленная погружается в глубокий и столь необходимый для ее выздоровления сон.

Благоговейно посмотрев на спящее личико Маринетт, высекая ее волшебный образ в своем сердце, Кот ласково погладил ее по горячей щеке и, оставив на ней легкий поцелуй, прошептал любимой на ушко:

\- Ты просто не представляешь, что ты делаешь со мной, моя милая Маринетт.

Возможно, ему хотелось еще что-то сказать ей, но чуткий слух и обостренное обоняние дало понять, что мама избранницы его сердца в этот самый момент поднимается по лестнице и вот-вот войдет в комнату дочери. Нуару ничего более не оставалось, как скрыться из виду через окно и передать заботу о больной девушке ее родителям.

Зато сегодня его жизнь в корне изменилась и уже никогда не будет прежней. А для этого он приложит все усилия, уж поверьте.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Изучая белоснежный потолок с лепниной в своей комнате, Адриан не мог выбросить из головы события сегодняшнего вечера. Лежа на кровати, он прокручивал в голове недавние события, произошедшие в доме Дюпен-Ченов.

Маринетт была его возлюбленной ЛедиБаг, но даже не этот факт его так сильно удивил. В какой-то мере он был даже рад тому, что под маской героя скрывалась его милая одноклассница, к которой он всегда питал симпатию.

Самым большим открытием сегодняшнего вечера стало признание в любви, которое Маринетт подарила Адриану с очаровательной улыбкой на лице. Не Коту Нуару, а именно Адриану Агресту. Пусть девушка не понимала, в какой ситуации находилась и с кем на тот момент разговаривала, но Адриан принял послание. Принял и возликовал. Осознание того, что тебя любят и ценят так искренне, как это делала милая Принцесса, произвело настоящую революцию в сердце юноши. Ему казалось, что ради этой хрупкой девушки с душой героя он готов был сделать невозможное возможным. Лишь бы только она продолжала любить его так же искренне и нежно до скончания веков.

Сами Небеса подарили ему сегодня этот великий шанс исправить ошибки прошлого и построить прекрасное будущее. Сейчас Адриан был даже признателен эпидемии за то, что она подарила ему острый нюх. Если бы не это, как говорил Плагг, осложнение, Кот не нашел бы свою Леди по запаху и не спас бы ее из заснеженного переулка. А еще он бы не узнал ее личность. Конечно, ему всегда хотелось разгадать тайну ЛедиБаг, но не таким способом. Однако, обстоятельства разрешили все по-своему. Но это уже не имело никакого значения.

Адриан закрыл глаза и снова увидел лицо Маринетт. Ему совершенно не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы твердо осознать, что Маринетт и ЛедиБаг – это один и тот же человек. Стоило ему лишь прикрыть глаза, как его Леди без маски снова появлялась в его сознании. Получалось это столь натурально, будто он всегда знал личность своей героини.

Закрыть глаза и думать о ней. Это было неизбежно после всего, что успело произойти между ними этим вечером. Сладкий и неповторимый аромат ее волос и кожи до сих пор волновал чувства, растекаясь приятной истомой по всему телу. На губах все еще горели пылкие поцелуи, подаренные возлюбленной. Леди была его единственной и огромной любовью на протяжении двух лет, а он никак не мог сложить все частички ее характера в одну полноценную картину, на которой яркими красками была изображена Маринетт.

Прав был Плагг, когда называл его идиотом. Потому что только глупцы не могут заметить очевидное.

«За что она только меня полюбила?» - с искренним удивлением подумал Адриан, переворачиваясь на живот и подминая под себя подушку. Бороться со сном уже не было сил. После тяжелого, наполненного различными событиями дня, его все еще не до конца окрепшее после болезни тело изнывало и требовало заслуженного отдыха, но Адриан из последних сил цеплялся за нити сознания, чтобы продлить минуты воспоминаний о любимой, о ее дивных глазах и ласках. Ему отчаянно хотелось запечатлеть в сердце все детали этого незабываемого вечера, проведенного в комнате Маринетт. Как она звала его по имени, тяжело дыша после долгих поцелуев, как гладила его по лицу, оставляя невидимую дорожку нежности за своими пальчиками, как смотрела на него своими выразительными глазами, в глубине которых хотелось добровольно утонуть, - запомнить абсолютно все до мельчайших подробностей.

Но усталость триумфально взяла верх над всеми желаниями, и Адриан, сам того не осознавая, погрузился в беспечный сон, который показал ему новые видения.

В этот раз он держал свою Леди так близко, что чувствовал каждый изгиб ее тела. Они обнимали друг друга в медленном танце, который был только прелюдией к надвигающемуся вихрю неконтролируемых эмоций. Адриан забывал, как дышать, чувствуя на своей шее прикосновения ее томных вздохов. Губами он прижимался к ее оголенному плечику, наслаждаясь ароматом шелковистой кожи. Они растворялись в танце, медленно ступая по ниточкам разгорающегося пламени желаний. Над ними светили звезды. Они были столь яркими, что отражались в глазах Маринетт бриллиантовой пылью. А на ее длинных ресницах волшебно сияли кристаллики белоснежных снежинок. Он заметил это, когда потянулся за поцелуем и заглянул в прелестное лицо своей избранницы.

Она была отчаянно красива в этот момент и даже не подозревала об этом. А он все не мог наглядеться на нее, остановить эту свою маленькую прихоть. Рядом с Маринетт было тепло. Она своей искренностью и добротой излучала необыкновенный свет, который согревал в середине января. В ней было все: и строгость, и нежность; темная ночь в волосах и звездное небо в глазах. Весь белый свет, вся его жизнь сошлась в ней одной – в этой скромной, но отважной духом девушке.

И сейчас она обнимала его, давая понять, что он был нужен ей, как воздух. И вот ее губы приоткрылись в соблазнительном приглашении, от которого Адриан был просто не в силах отказаться. Он еще раз заглянул в ее умопомрачительные глаза и увидел в них отражение своей второй сущности. Он и сам до этого момента не знал, что все это время был в облике Кота. Мимолетное удивление сменилось озадаченностью, когда сладкие губки Маринетт прошептали:

\- Адриан…

Снова ощущение дежавю. Что-то похожее уже происходило.

А она все продолжала настойчиво звать его по имени, пока в один момент не оттолкнула его с такой силой, что он чуть было не упал. На немой вопрос, застывший у него на лице, он увидел лишь тотальное замешательство в глазах цвета ночи.

\- Кот Нуар? Почему ты здесь? Где Адриан?

Потоку ее вопросов не было предела. Когда же Кот принялся отчаянно объяснять, что он и есть Адриан, девушка лишь покачала головой и ответила, что этого не может быть, и она никогда в это не поверит.

Маринетт стала потихоньку отдаляться, словно растворяясь в воздухе. А он все продолжал твердить и доказывать, что именно **его** она звала.

\- Я Адриан! Я Адриан! – кричал он вплоть до мгновенья, когда фигура девушки полностью исчезла из виду.

Проснулся он резко и даже больно. Дыхание было тяжелое, голова, словно в тумане, поэтому ему не сразу удалось услышать ироничный голос летающего кота. Впрочем, Плагг не любил, когда его игнорировали, поэтому он щелкнул своего хозяина по лбу, тем самым привлекая к себе заслуженное внимание.

\- То, что ты Адриан, я уже давно года знаю. Можно не провозглашать это на весь этаж посреди ночи.

Но юноша не вслушивался в то, что ему говорили. Воспоминания о сне с не самым счастливым концом все еще были живы в памяти. Сердце сжималось в груди от грусти.

\- Она так любит Адриана, но всеми силами отталкивает Кота Нуара, - медленно проговорил он с тоской в голосе, уставившись в потолок. – Я завидую самому себе…

Плагг закатил глаза и швырнул оставшийся кусочек лакомства в лицо многострадальному хозяину, который своей депрессией уже начал действовать на нервы.

\- Съешь-ка Камамбера – и все невзгоды пройдут!

Когда «благоухающий» сыр приземлился на щеку Адриана и, встретившись с ней, отскочил в сторону, юноша резко сел в кровати, зажав рукой нос и рот от заставшей его врасплох тошноты. Зеленые глаза гневно сверкнули в сторону глупо улыбающегося и пожимающего плечами квами.

\- Пора в себя прийти, дон Жуан, - кот многозначительно выделил последние два слова.

Адриан же, приложив немалые усилия, чтобы побороть естественный рефлекс организма на вонь, лишь устало провел рукой по волосам.

\- Можно подумать, ты знаешь, кто это такой.

Плагг скрестил лапки на груди и посмотрел на хозяина так, будто тот был неучем и двоечником, хотя сам хозяин таковым, конечно же, не являлся.

\- Вообще-то, знавал я его. Странный был парень. Сейчас ты на него очень даже похож своим поведением.

\- Каким еще поведением? – возразил Адриан. Факт того, что его только что сравнили со знаменитым ловеласом, его совершенно не волновал. Он даже не удивился тому, что его крохотный, но острый на язык друг был знаком с такими знаменитостями, чья репутация была не самая радужная.

Плагг медленно смерил взглядом юношу сверху вниз и тяжело вздохнул, приложив лапку к сердцу.

\- Пришло время нам поговорить по-мужски. А то с Жуаном я вовремя не успел этого сделать, вот он и наломал дров.

Адриан аж наклонил голову набок в полнейшем непонимании того, о чем ему говорили.

А кот все продолжал свой поучительный рассказ, не обращая внимания на ступор хранителя.

\- Ребята, вы, когда влюбляетесь, такими странными становитесь. И, что самое неудобное для меня, у вас у всех это почти одинаково происходит. Но ты, Адриан, отличился знатно! Мало того, что бредишь во сне и наяву своей возлюбленной, так еще и руки распускать успеваешь! Совсем, как Жуан!

\- Плагг, ты вообще о чем!? Это когда я руки-то распускал? – взорвался Адриан. Ему определенно не нравилось то, что его сравнивали с этим бесстыдным типом, будь он неладен! Ведь они были даже не знакомы, и, похоже, что это было к лучшему.

Кот подлетел к ошарашенному поступившей информацией юноше и сел прямо перед ним, умостившись на согнутых коленях хозяина.

\- Ты мне тут не кричи, а лучше внимай все, о чем я тебе расскажу. А то у нас с тобой будут проблемы, которые нам совершенно не нужны. – Плагг строго посмотрел в глаза Адриана и продолжил свой нравоучительный монолог. – Я тебя не трогал, потому что ты был болен. В этом моя ошибка. Кто ж знал, что именно высокая температура сделает из тебя второго дона Жуана.

\- Мне этот парень уже не нравится, - простонал Адриан.

\- Не суть. Он был отличным Котом Нуаром в свое время. А вот в плане нравственности у парня были большие проблемы. Носило его знатно, пока не встретил настоящую любовь и не успокоился. У тебя же проблема похожая и одновременно другая.

Адриан сглотнул, когда квами приподнял бровь и как-то оценивающе посмотрел на него.

\- У тебя разум помутился из-за одной женщины. Все было отлично, пока ты держал себя в руках, но стоило тебе тяжело заболеть, как контроль над эмоциями спал – и у нас теперь есть все шансы слететь с катушек. Лично у меня едет крыша, когда ты и днем и ночью зовешь **ее.**

\- Ты о ЛедиБаг, - вяло дополнил Адриан. Похоже, он начинал понимать, что хотел сказать ему Плагг, о чем хотел предостеречь.

Однако, ему и в голову не могло прийти настоящая причина этого разговора.

\- Нет, я о Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Раз ты уже узнал ее секрет, нам будет легче друг друга понять. Итак, - Плагг поудобнее устроился на коленях юноши и закинул лапку на лапку.

\- Подожди! Ты что, знал правду о ней все это время? – не веря в то, что это может быть правдой, спросил Адриан.

\- Конечно. Мы с Тикки, так сказать, пара, уже давно женатая. Естественно, что мы чувствуем друг друга. Ведь Тикки – квами ЛедиБаг.

Заметив расстроенный и даже обиженный взгляд своего хранителя, Плагг поспешил его успокоить.

\- Не переживай ты так. Пойми, сказать я тебе этого не мог. Правила такие. Но! Благодаря особенной связи, которую Тикки и я разделяем, ты можешь чувствовать ЛедиБаг, даже узнать ее без маски. – На этой фразе Плагг осекся и закатил глаза. Видимо вспомнил что-то важное. – Что ты и сделал в стиле Жуана.

\- Мне страшно узнать, что я мог сделать, чтобы заслужить столь постыдное сравнение! – Адриан закрыл лицо руками. Он не помнил ничего «такого», что мог бы натворить в вышеупомянутом стиле. Юноша всегда старался быть вежливым с девушками, никогда не перегибать палку в отношениях, которых, по сути, никогда и не заводил. Только вот намеки Плагга его пугали куда больше, чем вероятность сражения с самим Бражником в рукопашную.

\- А узнать придется! – сказал квами, как отрезал. – Я всегда говорил Тикки, что не логика в отношениях важна, а инстинкты. Всю жизнь ей об этом твержу. А она мне втирает, что без логики ничего в жизни нельзя решить. Ну-ну. Если бы не мои инстинкты, ты бы до сих пор не узнал секрет Маринетт и продолжал бы страдать от неразделенной любви. Со временем ты бы начал чувствовать привязанность к обеим: и к ЛедиБаг, и к Маринетт. Ты бы начал реально сходить с ума из-за любви к обеим. Эх, скольких таких Нуаров я повидал. А что в итоге? Твоя любовь предназначена для одной и той же женщины. В нашей ситуации время сыграло нам на руку, и мы не узнаем всех подробностей терзаний любви. Зато есть проблемы, которые нужно быстро решать. Из-за лихорадки, как я уже сказал, ты потерял контроль над великой логикой и поддался не менее великим инстинктам. Судя по твоим сейчас широким испуганным глазам, могу сказать, что ты ничегошеньки не помнишь из событий трехдневной давности, начиная с пребывания в школьном лазарете.

Адриан призадумался, мысленно возвращаясь в недавнее прошлое.

\- Маринетт помогла мне дойти до него, а потом…

\- Ну? – нетерпеливо перебил его черный кот.

Юноша потер висок, силясь вспомнить дальнейшее развитие событий того дня, но в голове было пусто.

\- Не помню. Все, как в тумане.

\- Аха! Ну, тогда наберись терпения и успокоительного средства. Сейчас я тебе в красках поведаю, что было дальше. – Не обращая внимания на внезапно побледневшего хозяина, Плагг, упиваясь собственным превосходством, начал свое захватывающее повествование. – Когда девушки пользуются силами моей жены Тикки, у них появляется ее очень приятный аромат, который сводит меня с ума. Вернее, тебя. Короче, нас, так как мы с тобой повязаны. Но этот аромат просто так не ощутить. Здесь нужно чуткое и острое обоняние, присущее котам. Из-за болезни одно из твоих пяти чувств обострилось. Раньше я говорил, что у каждого хранителя симптомы болезни и осложнения разные. На тебя пал жребий обоняния. Был у меня хранитель, у которого вообще шестое чувство открылось, но это отдельная история. Так вот, если бы не твоя болезнь, ты бы не почувствовал аромат Маринетт в школе. Стоило бедной девочке самоотверженно донести тебя на плече до лазарета, как ты, поддавшись инстинктам, принялся ее обнюхивать и –

\- Я не верю, что я мог так поступить, - чувствуя, как от волнения начинают холодеть кончики пальцев, проговорил Агрест. - Это не в моем характере…

Плагг скривил набок губки. Он не любил, когда его перебивали.

\- Да-да. Ты мне тут заливай сейчас про примерное поведение и отличное воспитание. Лучше не перебивай старших и послушай, чем успел отличиться.

\- Да, прости. Мне просто сложно представить себя в такой ситуации, - растерянно произнес юноша. Ему казалось, что он всегда знал, что делал, и отдавал отчет своим поступкам. Слышать о себе такие подробности было действительно страшно.

\- А ситуацию, где Адриан Агрест целует Маринетт Дюпен-Чен весьма по-взрослому, тебе легче представить? – не унимался кот. - Девочка чуть в обморок не упала от переизбытка чувств. Сначала ты называл ее «Моя Леди», определенно давая ей понять, что видишь перед собой именно ЛедиБаг и никого другого, потом пылко признавался ей в любви, не выпуская из крепких объятий. И это при том, что Маринетт пыталась тебя вразумить, успокоить. Она, в отличие от тебя на тот момент, мыслила логически и понимала, что ты не отвечаешь за свои поступки. Но кульминацией истории стал жаркий поцелуй, которым ты в буквальном смысле пленил девочку. Такую откровенную сцену, как ты тогда устроил, не во всех взрослых фильмах увидишь. - Плагг недовольно покачал головой. - Адриан, те сильные чувства к ЛедиБаг, которые ты хранил и сдерживал в себе два года, выплеснулись наружу и затопили твою репутацию вместе с невинной Маринетт. Я видел, как она отчаянно пытается тебя оттолкнуть, ведя неравный бой с собственным сердцем и разумом, но ее тайная любовь к тебе с триумфом победила. Даже после того, как ты сказал, что она прекрасна без маски, девушка не испугалась того, что ты раскрыл ее тайну. Нет. Чувства победили разум, и Маринетт самозабвенно ответила на твой поцелуй. – Плагг замолчал на пару секунд, чтобы красноречиво вздохнуть. Он постучал пальчиком по своему подбородку, внимательно разглядывая бледнеющего и одновременно краснеющего Адриана, как собственного сына в период становления мужчиной. – Твое сердце само определило личность ЛедиБаг. В здравом уме ты бы до сих пор ходил в лузерах. А вот под руководством инстинктов тебе даже зрение не понадобилось, чтобы узнать ее. Я рад за тебя, мой мальчик. Честно рад, но так дело не пойдет. Не знаю, что бы еще случилось в тот день, если бы ты не потерял сознание от перегрева. Ваша любовная сцена с каждой секундой набирала обороты, превращаясь в высокорейтинговое зрелище. Вы были, как два высоковольтных провода.

\- Плагг, ты говоришь так, будто я какое-то животное! – Адриан с ужасом смотрел в одну точку, представляя, как вся эта ситуация могла выглядеть на самом деле. – Но я согласен, что виноват перед Маринетт. Не думаю, что я мог навредить ей, но и в глаза теперь смотреть не смогу. Она наверняка начнет меня избегать. Что же мне делать?

\- Жениться! Что же еще? – как само собой разумеющееся констатировал Плагг.

От такого заявления Адриан почувствовал, как его рот приоткрылся в изумлении, а глаза расширились до предела.

\- Жениться на ЛедиБаг, то есть… на Маринетт?! Я…я, - юноша начал взволнованно теребить свои светлые волосы. Сердце в груди зашкаливало, на лице появилось приятное тепло. Одна только мысль о девушке в подвенечном платье приводила его в состояние эйфории. – Я об этом всегда мечтал, но и думать не смел, что все может обернуться реальностью.

\- Притормози, дружок. Не сейчас, конечно, но в самом скором времени, - подытожил кот, внимательно изучая реакцию своего витающего в облаках хранителя. - Сейчас нужно действовать осторожно, чтобы не натворить еще больших проблем. Пока ты полностью не выздоровел, тебе следует держаться от Маринетт подальше. Поверь, тебе будет не под силу справиться с влечением. Ее аромат сведет с ума. Инстинкты – сильная штука, не поддающаяся разуму. Вспомни, что ты делал с больной, бессознательной девушкой в ее же комнате. Тебе хоть самому не стыдно за сиквел к предыдущей сцене в лазарете?

Агрест уже не знал, что и ответить. Узнать такие скрытые тонкости своего характера было для него настоящим потрясением. Конечно, он помнил, что произошло в комнате Маринетт. Такое забыть было просто невозможно! Все, что между ними произошло тогда, было не на голых инстинктах, в этом он был уверен. Но и пресловутой логике было не под силу объяснить ту яркую вспышку, то притяжение, которое возникло между двух сердец тем вечером. А еще Адриан помнил последний сон, где целовал Маринетт и вдыхал аромат ее белоснежной кожи. И от этих воспоминаний по телу пробегала приятная дрожь, напоминающая слабый заряд электричества. Захотелось снова окунуться в те всепоглощающие эмоции, от которых голова шла кругом, и сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.

А Плагг все продолжал.

\- Если бы ты ее тогда не заразил в лазарете через поцелуй, ничего бы страшного не произошло. Она бы не заболела, и ты бы не узнал, кто такая ЛедиБаг на самом деле, тем самым ввергая себя в еще большую зависимость ею. Это обязательно бы произошло, но позже. Никто из предыдущих ЛедиБаг и Котов Нуаров не оставался в неведении более, чем на десять лет.

\- Десять лет?! – воскликнул юноша, но потом тут же добавил с облегчением в голосе, - мне еще повезло. Только очень больно видеть, как она тяжело болеет и страдает по моей вине.

Кот кивнул в знак согласия. В комнате повисла небольшая пауза, пока голос юноши не нарушил тишину.

-Послушай, Плагг, - Адриан задумчиво произнес, устремив свой взгляд на портрет ЛедиБаг, аккуратно висевший в золотой раме на стене. Он отлично помнил, как заказал у знаменитого художника это произведение искусства и отдал за него бешеную сумму. Леди выглядела прекрасно на этом холсте, словно живая. Но она никак не могла идти в сравнение с оригиналом. В этом юноше успел убедиться неоднократно. – Маринетт… Когда я был у нее в комнате в облике Нуара, она назвала меня по имени и призналась мне в любви.

\- Знаю. Я тоже там был, если ты вдруг забыл, - отозвался квами. – Странно, что тебе Тикки не помешала. Она обычно чересчур ревностно охраняет от Нуаров своих хозяек.

\- Действительно, странно… - каким-то глухим эхом ответил Адриан, не в силах оторвать взгляда от темно-синих глаз на портрете.

\- Скорее всего, ты ей понравился. Был у меня один хранитель, который ей тоже понравился. Помню, как все быстро потом завертелось-закрутилось. Раз-два – и уже на свадьбе гуляли.

Если бы Агрест сейчас внимательно слушал своего друга, то последняя фраза его бы озадачила, но проблема была в том, что даже несчастный портрет имел на Адриана такой же гипнотический эффект, как и настоящая ЛедиБаг. Все, что он ответил Плаггу, было тихое бормотание.

\- Она любит Адриана, но держит Кота Нуара на расстоянии. И в итоге, ЛедиБаг меня любит, потому что Адриан Агрест и Кот Нуар – одно лицо.

\- Ты не думал о профессии философа? – иронично заметил Плагг. – Они тоже любят много воды лить и говорить с умным видом.

\- Но ведь, Маринетт не знает, что я - Кот Нуар. Почему она назвала мое имя, когда смотрела в лицо Нуара? Сначала мне показалось, что она бредит, но у нее был слишком уверенный взгляд. У меня даже сердце сжалось от ее проницательных глаз. Она вела себя так мило и нежно, глядя на Кота и думая, что это был Адриан. Я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как в те короткие минуты, проведенные с ней.

Плагг заметил, как на лице хранителя расцветает глупая счастливая улыбка. Ох, тяжело же разговаривать с влюбленными! Вечно отвлекаются не по делу!

\- Здесь может быть только два варианта: либо она узнала тебя по знакомым пылким поцелуям, либо же у нее открылось шестое чувство из-за болезни. Но, думаю, что здесь сработал первый вариант, потому что кое-кто уже успел отличиться в лазарете, нагло украв поцелуй девушки. Что простится Адриану – никогда не простится Коту Нуару.

\- С Нуаром она никогда не была такой открытой, - в голосе Адриана прозвучали нотки грусти и отчаяния.

\- Парень, не сходи с ума раньше времени. В этом наша проблема и заключается. Маринетт слишком влюблена в Адриана и любой потенциальный поклонник – угроза номер один для ее любви к тебе. Она очень преданная своим чувствам девочка. Ведь она ни разу не изменила тебе с Нуаром или с кем-либо другим. Хотя Маринетт восхищаются многие ребята, среди которых я замечал даже студентов университета и высокопоставленных лиц крупных компаний. Все они готовы к серьезным отношениям с ней.

\- Что?! – все внимание Адриана вмиг было обращено на хихикающего квами. – Когда ты такое видел? Где?

\- Милы мой, - с сочувствием вздохнул кот, - если бы ты не был так зациклен на ЛедиБаг, то заметил бы, как и чем живет девочка по имени Маринетт. Она талантливый дизайнер. Ее работами уже заинтересовались знаменитые бренды. Несколько звезд музыкальной индустрии заказывали у нее образы для своих концертов. Все больше и больше людей узнают ее дизайнерский почерк. Она становится известной и популярной. Не за горами взрослая жизнь. У вас скоро выпускной, и ваши пути-дорожки могут разойтись в разных направлениях, если ты ничего не предпримешь. Кто знает, сможет ли она хранить верность своей любви к тебе после того, как поступит в престижный университет, где тебя не будет рядом. Зато вокруг нее соберутся хорошие, достойные парни, которые будут ее ценить и обожать.

\- Я не позволю этого! - Адриан, как ужаленный, вскочил с кровати и принялся ходить по комнате. Он сжимал кулаки при мысли о том, что кто-то другой будет обнимать и целовать сладкие губки Маринетт, а она дарить свою улыбку, нежность и ласку не ему, а иному мужчине.

\- Вот это настрой! Дон Жуан тоже так отреагировал, когда я ему рассказал про его возлюбленную, с которой он боялся даже заговорить. Она тогда вообще замуж за дона Диего собиралась. Суматохи было! Так что, тебе еще повезло, что еще есть время.

Но высказывания Плагга звучали для Адриана, как фоновая телепередача. Он судорожно пытался собрать все кусочки мозаики, чтобы найти верное решение в сложившейся ситуации. Он очень любил ЛедиБаг и был рад тому, что ей оказалась Маринетт. Его любовь сама собой заполнила все пробелы, образованные сомнениями и неведением. Любить Маринетт было так же естественно, как дышать. Пусть он не слишком хорошо знал эту девушку, но она была его одноклассницей, и о ней у него сложилось самое высокое мнение, как о хорошем, добром и отзывчивом человеке. Она не казалась ему чужой. В одночасье Маринетт стала для него очень близким и родным человеком. Пока подробности ее жизни были для него тайной, но он был готов узнать о синеглазой красавице все: чем она живет в свободное от учебы время, какие ее любимые занятия. Ему стало настолько интересно все, что с ней связано, что он отправился бы к ней прямо сейчас, чтобы начать собирать информацию из первых уст. Только вот, вряд ли милая Маринетт обрадуется его визиту посреди ночи.

Адриан подумал, что ему нужно стать ближе к Маринетт. Но он тут же вспомнил, что после приключений в лазарете сделать это будет сложно. Скорее всего, без смущающих пауз в разговоре и боязни посмотреть друг другу в глаза не обойдется. Хотя, если посмотреть под другим углом, то Маринетт любила Адриана настолько, что узнала его даже в Коте Нуаре, которого ЛедиБаг не особо жаловала в качестве возлюбленного. Вспомнив о сне, где Маринетт оттолкнула Нуара в поисках Адриана, юноша почувствовал горечь в сердце. Ему было и завидно, и обидно одновременно. Завидно - потому что Адриан Агрест был счастливчиком, которого любили настолько самоотверженно, что он этого просто не заслуживал. Ведь он ничего особенного не сделал для Маринетт и толком никогда не интересовался ей. Хотя она всегда была ему симпатична. Горестно же - потому что Нуар готов был рискнуть жизнью ради своей Леди, которая кроме искреннего спасибо больше ничего ему не предлагала в ответ. От таких мыслей можно было уже идти в уголочек и выращивать грибы отчаяния и депрессии, но на это не было времени. Адриан не хотел закончить, как дон Жуан, в момент, когда тот чуть было не упустил свой шанс быть рядом с любимой.

Перед ним встала серьезная и главная задача сделать так, чтобы Маринетт и ЛедиБаг приняли Кота Нуара так же, как они обе принимают Адриана Агреста. Ведь он не мог расколоться на две половины и стать кем-то одним. Это было бы опасно для его здоровья и психики.

В глазах юноши появился блеск. В его груди зажглось внутреннее пламя уверенности от того, что он только что придумал.

\- Нужно сделать так, чтобы Кот Нуар стал для Маринетт особенным. Мне необходимо наладить между ними отношения. Ты поможешь мне, Плагг?

\- Если дашь мне добрый кусок Камамбера, то можешь на меня рассчитывать. От твоих переживаний и самобичеваний я изрядно проголодался. - Квами подлетел к хозяину и сел на его плечо. - Мы справимся. Еще никто из Котов Нуаров не проигрывал в игре под названием «Любовь», - кот ободряюще потрепал Адриана за щеку и добавил, - и в очередной раз я докажу упрямой Тикки, что логика в делах сердечных только мешает.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Маринетт проснулась от чудесного запаха. Когда девушка открыла глаза, первое, что она увидела, был огромный букет белых роз, стоящий в вазе на тумбочке в противоположной стороне комнаты. Букет был настолько огромен, что походил на облако цветов.

В этот момент в комнату зашла мадам Сабин, неся в руках небольшой поднос с чаем и свежеиспеченными булочками.

\- Ты уже проснулась? Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогая?

Участливый голос мамы и ее заботливый взгляд заставили Маринетт улыбнуться.

\- Спасибо. Мне немного лучше, но голова еще гудит.

\- Милая, тебе нужно поесть и выпить лекарство. У тебя была такая высокая температура вечером. Мы даже вызывали врача на дом. Он сделал тебе жаропонижающий укол. Хорошо, что ты успела выпить таблетку аспирина. Врач сказал, что не сделай ты этого, все могло бы закончиться больницей.

Маринетт смутно помнила события предыдущего дня, а тем более вечера. Помнила только, что они с Котом Нуаром победили злодея, потом она поспешила домой, но… как именно ей удалось добраться до своей комнаты, она не могла вспомнить. И тем более ей было не понять, когда она успела выпить аспирин.

Но поток ее спутанных мыслей был прерван удивленным голосом мамы.

\- Знаешь, сегодня утром нам принесли этот дивный букет на твое имя, - женщина посмотрела на шедевр флористики с восхищением. – В нем была странная карточка. Папе стало очень интересно, кто бы мог послать тебе этот букет.

Маринетт аж немного привстала в постели, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на неожиданный подарок, но тут же снова упала на подушки в бессилии.

\- Понятия не имею, кто мог его прислать. Наверное, ошиблись. У меня нет друзей, которые бы могли заплатить такие большие деньги за эти цветы. Здесь, наверное, сотня роз, - устало проговорила девушка, прижимая руку к все еще горячему лбу.

Мама подошла к тумбочке и, взяв золотого цвета карточку в руки, с интересом принялась разглядывать ее, как заморскую диковинку.

\- Здесь даже есть послание. У адресанта очень красивый почерк, да и словами играть он мастер.

\- И что же там написано? – без особого энтузиазма спросила Маринетт, закрывая глаза. Уж слишком сильно кружилась голова, чтобы думать о чем-то отвлеченном.

Глубоко вдохнув, мадам Сабин зачитала текст.

 _«Моя Леди,_

 _Я молюсь о Вашем скорейшем выздоровлении. Пусть этот скромный букет подарит Вам прекрасное настроение и хоть немного развеселит Вас в тяжелые минуты болезни._

 _Искренне надеюсь вскоре увидеть Вас в добром здравии, моя милая Леди._

 _К.Н.»_

Глаза Маринетт распахнулись в ужасе. Нужно было быть очень глупым человеком, чтобы не понять, кто именно был автором этого послания и кто скрывался под инициалами К.Н. Девушка почувствовала, что вот-вот потеряет сознание от шока.

\- Хм, так мило. Кто же это может быть? - задумчиво произнесла мама. – Мне кажется, что здесь нет никакой ошибки. Ведь тут написано про твою болезнь. Это так приятно, что кто-то так заботится и переживает за тебя, дорогая! Скажи, кто же этот загадочный К.Н.? Мне так любопытно!

Ее милая мама выглядела сейчас, словно школьница, которой подарили первый букет на свидании. Только вот Маринетт была не в силах разделить радость и энтузиазм дорогого родителя. С трудом подавив в себе сковывающее чувство тревоги, девушка лишь слабо улыбнулась матери и сказала, что слишком слаба, чтобы думать и гадать.

\- Можно я еще немного отдохну? А потом попытаюсь определить, кто же этот шутник, - на последнем слове у нее в буквальном смысле свело челюсть.

\- Ах, да, конечно, милая. Поспи. Только выпей сначала лекарство. Болезнь еще в самом разгаре. Тебе нужно лечиться.

Мадам Сабин подошла к дочери и погладила ее по голове. Маринетт блаженно закрыла глаза. Она очень любила, когда мама так нежно гладила ее по волосам.

\- Спасибо, мама.

\- Спи, солнышко, - с этими словами женщина наклонилась и поцеловала дочь в лоб.

Когда Маринетт осталась в комнате одна, она резко села в постели и в панике позвала Тикки, которая пряталась под подушкой все это время.

\- Он знает! – в ужасе девушка вцепилась себе в волосы и уставилась на чересчур красивый и приятно пахнущий букет белых роз. – Этого не может быть! Это конец света! Тикки, как он узнал!?

Квами поспешно подлетела к лицу хозяйки и принялась гладить ее по щеке.

\- Маринетт, успокойся. Прошу тебя! Посмотри на меня.

Девушка автоматически перевела свой ошарашенный взгляд на взволнованную Тикки.

\- Кот Нуар спас тебе жизнь вчера вечером. Без его помощи ты бы замерзла насмерть. Я не знаю, как он тебя нашел, ведь ты оставила его на крыше до того, как трансформация исчезла. Но, как бы там ни было, я ему бесконечно благодарна за твое спасение. Он нашел тебя и принес домой. Я видела, как он сильно удивился, узнав, что под маской ЛедиБаг скрывалась именно ты, но разочарования на его лице я не заметила. Он очень быстро совладал с эмоциями и, не теряя времени, принялся тебя спасать. Кот Нуар переживал за тебя, Маринетт.

\- Этого не может быть… Моя тайна раскрыта… Теперь он будет меня преследовать и дразнить своими подколками, - чуть не плача, простонала девушка, не сильно вслушиваясь в слова своей квами.

\- Он не такой бессердечный, как ты о нем сейчас думаешь. Под маской Кота скрывается благородный человек, - Тикки продолжала отстаивать имя Нуара, увидев, насколько разочарована сейчас в нем была ее хранительница. – Поверь, я многих повидала и разбираюсь в людях. Кот Нуар дал тебе лекарство, когда ты сгорала от высокой температуры. Ты ничего не помнишь, но он отчаянно заботился о тебе, пока не пришла твоя мама. Было видно, что он искренне дорожит тобой и ты ему небезразлична даже без маски героини. Он принял тебя настоящую.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь? – печально отозвалась Маринетт. Ей все еще было невыносимо думать о том, что ее жизнь уже не будет такой отлаженной, как раньше. И во всем был виноват только Черный Кот. - Любой бы благородный человек дал лекарство больному. Не нужно так сильно превозносить Кота Нуара. Я очень благодарна ему за помощь, но сейчас во всей этой ситуации я вижу только одну большую проблему. Что ему от меня нужно? Он явно перегибает палку чрезмерным вниманием и этим букетом. У родителей теперь возникла куча вопросов, а я ума не могу приложить, что им ответить.

Тикки с жалостью посмотрела на расстроенную хозяйку. Она не могла рассказать ей все пикантные подробности предыдущего вечера, чтобы не травмировать ее психику еще больше. Но и смотреть на страдания девушки ей было невыносимо.

\- Маринетт, дай Коту шанс. Ведь он не делает ничего плохого. Наоборот – очень красиво проявляет свою заботу о тебе. Ведь Вы же напарники.

-Да? Тогда пусть сам все объяснит папе, - язвительно фыркнула больная и сразу же упала на подушки. – Я не хотела, чтобы Кот Нуар узнал мой секрет. Никогда. Он слишком зациклен на ЛедиБаг, а сейчас начнет донимать и меня. Вернее, уже начал. Он такой настырный, пытливый и прилипчивый! Плакала моя частная жизнь.

\- Не драматизируй ты так. Кот Нуар – надежный товарищ. За два года он успел это тебе доказать. Ничего плохого он тебе не сделает. На него можно положиться. А цветы, - Тикки мельком взглянула на букет и улыбнулась в кулачок, - уверена, что больше такого не повторится и твои родители скоро успокоятся. Но я очень рада, что есть человек, который так тебя ценит, Маринетт.

Девушка ничего не ответила. Она накрылась одеялом с головой и постаралась просто не думать о нелепой ситуации, в которой оказалась не по своей воле. В одном она была уверена точно: как только встретит Кота Нуара – сразу же ему объяснит, чтобы он оставил ее жизнь в покое.

С такими жизнеутверждающими мыслями девушка уснула. Тикки же лишь покачала головой, размышляя над событиями прошлого вечера.

 _«Ох, Маринетт. Знала бы ты, какую великую надежду ты сама подарила вчера Коту Нуару. Теперь ваша связь стала более крепкой, а это ускорит развитие многовековой истории любви между ЛедиБаг и Котом Нуаром. Не вы первые – не вы последние. Такая уж судьба у хранителей парных артефактов»._

На следующий день случилось то же самое. Утро началось с «приятных» сюрпризов в виде корзины с самыми разнообразными фруктами и карточкой от небезызвестного К.Н. На этот раз сообщение зачитывал месье Том.

 _«Моя дорогая Леди,_

 _Мое сердце томится от разлуки с Вами. Молю, поправляйтесь скорее. Надеюсь, что эти свежие фрукты помогут Вам окрепнуть и придадут Вашему лицу здоровый румянец.  
Целую Вашу ручку._

 _Искренне Ваш,_

 _К.Н.»_

\- Хотел бы я на него взглянуть, - подытожил папа, все еще глядя на открытку. – Этот твой тайный поклонник нам с мамой уже нравится. В этом человеке чувствуется хорошее воспитание и прекрасный характер.

\- Па-а-ап, прошу тебя! Прекрати! – от стыда Маринетт готова была сквозь землю провалиться, но большее, что она смогла сделать, это натянуть одеяло по самые глаза.

\- Ну, скажи нам, доченька, кто он? – мужчина устремил свой вдохновленный взгляд на свое раскрасневшееся чадо. – Я тебе как мужчина говорю, что он умеет ухаживать за дамой. В наше время это большая редкость.

Девушка отчаянно вздохнула и закатила глаза, представляя ухмыляющееся лицо Нуара, который тянется губами к ее ручке. Жуть, а не зрелище!

\- Понятия не имею! Этот поклонник тайный не только для вас, но и для меня! И вообще, он явно с головой не дружит!

Месье Том погладил себя по усикам в задумчивости. Он был абсолютно иного мнения о внезапно появившемся воздыхателе своей дочери. Но, будучи человеком взрослым и рассудительным, он не стал действовать на нервы Маринетт, а лишь сказал:

\- Оставляю тебе эту корзину. Покушай и выздоравливай. А я пойду и приготовлю твой любимый пирог.

Оставшись в комнате без свидетелей, Маринетт схватила золотую открытку и разорвала ее на клочки в порыве ярости! Кот начинал ее злить. Еще вчера она была готова простить его за букет, твердя себе о том, что это был просто дружеский жест со стороны обеспокоенного напарника. Но сегодня история повторилась. Маринетт была в отчаянии. Тикки же пребывала в приподнятом расположении духа.

\- Не нужно так остро реагировать. Кот Нуар очень заботливый и внимательный человек, - твердила квами, глядя на то, как ее хозяйка схватила фотографию златовласого одноклассника и принялась ее обнимать для успокоения нервов.

\- Он хочет меня с ума свести. Если не он своими выходками, то это сделают родители своими расспросами. Ах, Адриан, - девушка погладила фото юноши, глядя на его беззаботно улыбающееся лицо, - как же ты там? Надеюсь, что ты уже выздоровел и ходишь в колледж. Я тебе так завидую, ведь тебя не донимает Кот Нуар своими идиотскими выходками и подарками.

Тикки лишь хитро улыбнулась на такую перемену настроения хранительницы и на ее забавные причитания.

\- Маринетт, ты должна поскорее поправиться, тогда ты сможешь увидеться и с Адрианом, и с Котом Нуаром. Тогда решить все свои проблемы будет намного легче.

\- Ты права, Тикки, - уверенно отозвалась девушка. – Я не буду так переживать из-за Кота Нуара и его подарков. Мне действительно нужно поскорее встать на ноги и разобраться во всем. В конце концов, зная прилипчивый характер Кота, он скоро сам заявится сюда.

Тикки лишь мысленно усмехнулась на последнее заявление.

Но даже спустя четыре дня гость в облике черного героя Парижа так ни разу и не навестил мадмуазель Маринетт. Зато каждое утро она получала от него различные подарки: коробки конфет, букеты цветов, плюшевых мишек и связки воздушных шариков. И, конечно же, каждый такой презент сопутствовала золотая открытка с милыми пожеланиями о скорейшем выздоровлении. Словом, чтение этих открыток стало настоящим хобби для родителей девушки. Они с упоением зачитывали ей текст, а потом принимались к бесконечным расспросам одинакового содержания. Маринетт же не переставала твердить, что не знает личности ее тайного воздыхателя.

Самой же девушке вся эта игра, затеянная Котом, уже порядком поднадоела. Она уже даже не удивлялась, когда мама или папа в очередной раз вносили в ее комнату новый подарок. Все ее мысли были настолько загружены этой проблемой, что в один прекрасный момент ей приснился странный сон, где она гуляла с Котом Нуаром под ручку и вела себя с ним так, как если бы он был Адрианом. Они разговаривали, смеялись и были очень счастливы в своем розовом мирке.

Маринетт не рассказывала Тикки об этом сне. Просто ей не хотелось услышать новую порцию лекций о том, что ее герой-напарник был хорошим человеком. Девушка и сама это прекрасно знала. В конце концов, он был для нее не просто напарником. За два года они хорошо сдружились, у них была общая цель и тайна, которую они должны были сохранить. Но у нее не получилось этого сделать по вине болезни. И теперь она зависела от Кота Нуара, от его умения держать язык за зубами, от его настроения. Им предстоял важный разговор, но Маринетт боялась его начать. Она понимала, что ей придется объяснить Коту всю ситуацию, в которой оказалась, и напомнить о четкой границе, разделяющей две их жизни – личную и геройскую. Но девушка была не уверена, что напарник захочет внять ее логическим доводам. Слишком рьяно он принялся ухаживать за ней, после того, как узнал, кто скрывается под маской ЛедиБаг. Маринетт не могла понять, зачем он это делал. Он всегда флиртовал с ЛедиБаг, но в определенные моменты, когда ему приходилось видеться и даже иногда сотрудничать с девочкой Маринетт, он никогда не проявлял особого интереса к ее персоне. Конечно, его кошачья натура помогала ему быть обходительным со всеми представительницами прекрасного пола, поэтому и к Маринетт он относился ровно так же, как к любой иной девушке. Но когда дело касалось ЛедиБаг, Кот менял тактику. Он становился приставучим, игривым, а иногда даже наглым в своем флирте. Его заигрывания льстили ей, это было глупо скрывать. Но сейчас он переключил все внимание именно на Маринетт, и девушке было сложно понять его истинные мотивы. Он ведь всегда твердил, что восхищается ЛедиБаг, а теперь, раскрыв ее секрет, он перенес все свои чувства на обычную девочку – дочку пекаря. Могла ли она быть уверена, что его, так называемая, привязанность к героине Парижа была искренняя и по отношению к ее настоящей личности?

Конечно же, нет.

Потому что сложно было даже представить, чтобы можно было вот так просто полюбить человека, который раньше был для тебя не более, чем обычным знакомым.

Именно поэтому, поступки Кота Нуара не поддавались никакой логике. Маринетт не хотела такого пристального внимания с его стороны. Даже если допустить гипотетически вероятность того, что Кот влюбился в Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, самой девушке от этого было не легче. Она любила Адриана Агреста и не хотела терять эту любовь, пусть даже и одностороннюю. Адриан был для нее всем, Кот Нуар – просто другом и боевым товарищем.

 _«Нужно будет обязательно поговорить с ним,»_ \- с этими мыслями Маринетт и заснула, давая себе возможность восстановить силы после долгих и изнуряющих раздумий.

Несколько дней спустя один случай принес множество перемен в жизни молодых людей, которые находились еще в самом начале своего пути друг к другу.

Адриан был счастлив увидеть Маринетт в колледже после долгого отсутствия. Болезнь свалила ее с ног на целую неделю, тогда как ему потребовалось всего четыре дня, чтобы прийти в норму. Стоило девушке лишь пересечь порог аудитории, на лице Адриана расцвела очаровательная улыбка, об которую Маринетт в буквальном смысле и споткнулась. Задержав взгляд на лице обожаемого одноклассника дольше дозволенного правилами этикета, девушка споткнулась не пойми обо что и чуть было не потерпела фиаско в своем устоявшемся стиле вечно витающей в облаках.

Однако, мимо зорких глаз Адриана не смогло скрыться странное поведение одноклассницы. Как только их взгляды встретились, лицо Маринетт начало стремительно розоветь, и, скорее всего, причиной тому были воспоминания о проведенном времени в лазарете. Адриан решил не усугублять ситуацию между их еще не сложившимися отношениями. Он подумал, что лучше будет просто претвориться, что он ничего не знает о пикантных событиях того дня. Поэтому, когда Маринетт поравнялась с ним, поднимаясь по ступенькам к своей парте, он лишь мило ей улыбнулся и справился о ее здоровье. Правда, юноша и подумать не мог, что она так странно отреагирует на его жест вежливости.

\- А-адриан! – воскликнула девушка на высокой ноте, отчего сам Адриан моргнул в растерянности. - Ах, да-да, с тобой все в порядке. Я имею в виду, что со мной все хорошо, - как-то быстро протараторила она, на лице которой играла забавная, граничащая с истерической улыбка. – Рада, что ты тоже уже выздоровел. Именно это я и хотела сказать.

\- Да, все благодаря тебе. Спасибо, что помогла мне тогда дойти до медпункта, - когда он произнес последнее слово, Адриан заметил, как в васильковых глазах пробежала тень паники. Он одернул себя мысленно за неосторожность в высказываниях и поспешил замять смущение, которое сам же и вызвал. - Я не помню, как оказался дома, но мне сказали, что ты была со мной все то время, пока я был без сознания. Спасибо тебе большое, Маринетт. Для меня этот очень много значит.

И он снова улыбнулся ей очень искренне. Юноша видел, как страх и замешательство в ее дивных глазах сменяют другие эмоции, более теплые и радостные.

Она ответила на его улыбку облегченным вздохом.

\- Не стоит благодарности. Мы все очень перепугались за тебя тогда. Здорово, что теперь все в порядке.

Между ними повисла какая-то неловкая пауза. Никто из них не знал, куда отвести взгляд, потому что смотреть друг на друга стало ужасно неловко. Впрочем, их маленькую дилемму решил вошедший в аудиторию учитель, который незамедлительно начал урок. Маринетт же заняла свое место за пустующей партой. Алья все еще болела, как и многие в классе. Даже Нино сегодня не объявился в колледже.

Адриан весь урок ловил себя на мысли, что смотреть на Маринетт и разговаривать с ней вот так открыто было неимоверно приятно. И почему он раньше не общался с ней и не обращал особого внимания на ее персону? Да, как одноклассница она была прекрасным и очень ему симпатичным человеком. Он подсознательно выделял ее из числа остальных ребят, потому что чувствовал что-то особенное, таинственное в ней. Но тогда все его мысли были заполнены лишь ЛедиБаг. Именно это и не позволяло ему внимательнее присматриваться к людям, особенно к девушкам.

Сейчас Адриан готов был дать себе хорошего подзатыльника за былое поведение. Ему оставалось лишь уповать, что его план по завоеванию сердца Маринетт будет эффективным и поможет ему реабилитироваться в ее глазах.

Урок физики длился неимоверно долго, но, к счастью, он подошел к концу, о чем оповестил громкий звонок. Адриан отложил ручку в сторону и закрыл конспект. Ему хотелось поговорить с девушкой, сидевшей за его спиной. Видеть ее в добром здравии было для него наградой за те лишения, на которые он себя самовольно обрек. Его сердце ликовало после долгой разлуки, ведь в последний раз Адриан видел свою возлюбленную около недели назад, когда она сгорала от высокой температуры и...

Воспоминания о поцелуях и объятиях, которыми невинная Маринетт одаривала его в тот вечер, вырвались из закрытого сундучка в глубине его подсознания и теперь заставляли сердце бешено стучать, а кровь горячим потоком разливаться по венам. Выражение лица милой Принцессы в те мимолетные минуты счастья сводили его с ума. Как же ему хотелось увидеть картину тех ярких эмоций любви в ее глазах снова, услышать томный голосок, которым она так мелодично звала его по имени, почувствовать легкие прикосновения ее нежных рук к своей коже…

Адриан зажмурил глаза и стиснул зубы. Ему сложно было бороться с самим собой, с этим неконтролируемым вулканом чувств, который огненной лавой извергался в его груди. Он никогда не думал, что любить женщину будет неописуемо приятно и одновременно невыносимо больно. Это было такое многогранное, загадочное и не поддающееся никакой логике чувство. Нужно было иметь много душевных сил, чтобы суметь держать себя в руках.

После нескольких глубоких вдохов юноше удалось немного успокоиться. Он готов уже был повернуться и одним глазком посмотреть, чем занимается та, о ком были все его мысли, но тут случилось непредвиденное. Позади послышался знакомый голос одноклассника, бодрость и энтузиазм которого явно не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Привет, Маринетт! Я так рад, что ты выздоровела! Знаешь, я за тебя очень переживал.

Адриан насторожился. Ему не нравилось, что кто-то посмел вот так просто подойти и заговорить с **его** Принцессой.

\- Спасибо, Натаниэль, - весело ответила девушка с нотками благодарности в голосе. – Болезнь была тяжелая, но сейчас я в норме.

\- Это очень хорошо! – поспешно отозвался парень и добавил уже более застенчивым тоном, - знаешь, без тебя было очень скучно.

Адриан почувствовал, как у него свело скулы и резко пересохло во рту.

\- Скажешь тоже! – рассмеялась Маринетт своим звонким голоском.

\- Честное слово. Ты моя муза, Маринетт. Без тебя я ни одной страницы нарисовать не мог, но стоило тебе сегодня появиться, как вдохновение снова ко мне вернулось, - по воодушевленной и чересчур теплой интонации Натаниэля Адриан мог понять, что парень улыбался, глядя на одноклассницу.

\- Ух ты! Спасибо за сравнение, - искренне не понимая истинной ситуации вещей, восторженно ответила девушка. – Не думала, что мое присутствие на тебя так благотворно влияет.

Агрест невзначай схватил мирно лежавший на краю парты карандаш в железную хватку и продолжил слушать милый диалог, происходящей за его спиной.

\- Ты просто не представляешь, насколько! Когда я смотрю на тебя, на меня словно снисходит озарение. Я восхищаюсь тобой, Маринетт. – Парень говорил так искренне и самозабвенно, что карандаш в руке Адриана начал жалобно похрустывать. В голове всплыли давние воспоминания о том, как Натаниэль пытался ухаживать за Маринетт. Помнится, парень даже стал жертвой черной бабочки из-за этого.

\- Ты мне льстишь, Нат, - снова серебристый смех в ответ, - но мне очень приятно знать, что я могу тебе помочь. Покажешь мне свои новые работы?

В ее голосе только что прозвучал интерес? Он не ослышался? О, милая Принцесса, зачем же Вы играете с огнем!?

\- Конечно, с большим удовольствием! Их не так много, но вот наброски, которые я успел сделать сегодня на уроке.

А вот Натаниэлю уже давно пора было бы покинуть сцену. Неужели он до сих пор не понял, что ему с Маринетт ничего не светит?

Послышалось шуршание страниц. Похоже, великий художник принялся искать свои творения в папке.

\- Присядь рядом. Альи сегодня нет, так что вся парта в моем распоряжении, - дружелюбно предложила Маринетт, и Адриан услышал, как она передвинула свои вещи влево, уступая место гостю.

 _«Только не это!»_ \- мысленно взвыл Агрест от ревности, стискивая зубы до скрипа.

\- С-спасибо! – Натаниэль явно не был готов к такому удачному повороту событий. Он плюхнулся на край скамьи, пододвигаясь к середине, чтобы быть ближе к девушке.

Адриан тоже не был готов ко многим вещам: ни к появлению влюбленного в Маринетт Натаниэля, ни к тому, что тот так нагло переведет все ее внимание на себя. Но более всего Адриан не был готов к тому, что кто-то другой займет его законное место рядом с Принцессой, просто взяв и присев с ней на одну скамью.

Напряжение достигло своего апогея, и карандаш, издав последний надрывный хруст, переломился пополам в сильной руке юноши. На заднем плане Маринетт весело щебетала с рыжеволосым одноклассником, восхищаясь его работами и талантом. Такая идиллия, царившая за спиной, приводила Адриана в состояние холодного оцепенения и глубокой печали.

Он вовремя вспомнил слова Плагга, который говорил о том, что Маринетт была привлекательная в глазах мужского пола. Тогда Адриану не понравилась мысль о том, что рядом с Принцессой мог оказаться не он, а кто-то другой. Очень не понравилась. Но сейчас, когда кошмар происходил наяву, Адриан четко осознал, что ревнует, притом самым натуральным образом. И чувство это было ему совсем не по душе. Возможно, это происходило с ним даже впервые, ведь раньше до встречи с Маринетт и до того, как понял, что любит ее, он никогда не ощущал жала ревности в своей груди. Теперь же любой представитель мужского пола, которого он видел, превращался в потенциальную угрозу его спокойствию! Натаниэль был отличным парнем, но он посягнул на чужое сокровище!

Адриан отложил куски карандаша в сторону и запустил пальцы в свои густые волосы. Если бы кто знал, как он сейчас себя ненавидел за бурлящий водоворот эмоций, который было не в силах контролировать. До сегодняшнего дня Агрест и подумать не мог, что был собственником с большой буквы. А ведь та, которую он считал своей собственностью, ничего об этом и не подозревала. Она не знала о его чувствах к ней. Она ничего не знала! А он позволял себе думать о ней, как будто она ему уже принадлежала. Только вот позабыл он об одной маленькой детали: для того, чтобы все так и произошло, ему еще необходимо было воплотить свой план в жизнь. Этого он сделать еще пока не успел.

Юноша вздохнул уже более спокойно. То, что творилось вокруг, было его виной. Не будь он так слеп в своей любви к ЛедиБаг, уже давно бы сам сидел рядом с Маринетт за ее партой, как это делал сейчас Натаниэль. Адриан был готов даже смириться с такой несправедливостью сегодня, лишь бы только…

 _«Не трать попусту чувства на других, Маринетт. Прошу тебя, люби только меня_ , - мысленно простонал вконец отчаявшийся юноша, - _я непрестанно мечтаю об идиллии между нами. Ты для меня все»_.

На самом деле он очень хотел, чтобы она приняла обе его личности. Приняла и любила так же сильно и преданно, как тогда в ее комнате. В том, что ему нужна была лишь Маринетт, Адриан был уверен бесспорно. Пока она болела, его не покидало чувство беспокойства. Он не знал, что с ним произошло, что повлияло на такую перемену чувств, но когда Маринетт не было рядом, когда он не мог ее видеть, ему действительно становилось тревожно, что она выберет кого-то другого, а потом просто возьмет и уйдет из его жизни навсегда. Тогда он в очередной раз горячо желал, чтобы она отдала всю свою любовь лишь ему одному.

Сколько раз он порывался навестить ночью свою Леди в облике Кота Нуара, чтобы взглянуть на ее спящее лицо и удостовериться, что с ней все в порядке. Но он не мог воплотить свои желания в жизнь, каждый раз натыкаясь на преграду в виде грозного нравоучения со стороны Плагга. Квами строго-настрого запретил ему появляться рядом с Маринетт, пока у него не пройдет обострившееся обоняние.

\- Ты не справишься с чувствами, Адриан. Ее аромат сведет тебя с ума, и ты снова падешь жертвой инстинктов. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все произошло именно так? Вспомни, что случилось в прошлый раз.

Слова Плагга намертво засели у него в голове. Сейчас опасность напасть на Маринетт, начать занюхиваться ей и осыпать поцелуями миновала. «Осложнения» после болезни наконец-то оставили Адриана в покое. Ему теперь даже специфический запах Камамбера перестал казаться тошнотворным.

Но кто же знал, что в такой долгожданный день, когда ему будет дарован шанс снова увидеть свою Леди без маски, появится Натаниэль и помешает всем планам! Однако, времени на нытье и самобичевание не было. Адриан пообещал себе, что обязательно доведет начатое до конца.

Конечно, ему было невдомек, что с задней парты, то и дело, на него мельком смотрели синие глаза одноклассницы.

Маринетт было приятно внимание Адриана, когда она пришла в колледж, но в то же время это было как-то необычно. По разговору с ним она поняла, что он ничего не помнил о событиях в лазарете. Это принесло великое облегчение, потому что девушка совсем не знала, как себя вести в его присутствии после того, как он ее так страстно целовал и называл ЛедиБаг.

Мысленно Маринетт благодарила Натаниэля за то, что он подошел к ней, потому что очередного внимания со стороны Адриана ей было бы не под силу выстоять. Она любила этого мальчика уже два года, но никак не могла побороть в себе чувство робости и смущения, когда он пытался с ней заговорить. Ей было стыдно за такое поведение с ее стороны, но каждый раз, когда Адриан обращался к ней, в ее груди взрывался такой фейерверк эмоций, что они перекрывали друг друга, и это очень заметно сказывалось на ее речи. Натаниэль же помог заполнить перерыв между уроками своим приятным общением. За это Маринетт была ему благодарна. Она с интересом рассматривала наброски парня, только вот мысли ее крутились совсем в другом русле. Сама того не замечая, Маринетт то и дело бросала короткие взгляды на впередисидящего Адриана, а точнее на его спину с идеальной осанкой. И каждый раз в ее груди становилось тепло, а на губах силилась расцвести улыбка. Впрочем, улыбку ей, похоже, скрыть не удалось, потому что Натаниэль искренне поблагодарил ее за одобрение какого-то не сильно хорошо получившегося наброска влюбленной парочки.

И прошел бы учебный день прекрасно, если бы следующий урок не прервали сирены полицейских машин, доносящиеся с улицы. Учащиеся вместе с учителем подбежали к окнам, чтобы увидеть причину такого переполоха. В Париже появился очередной злодей, и ребятам было очень любопытно узнать все подробности, тем более, что злодей нападал на прохожих совсем рядом с колледжем.

Адриан вошёл в образ героя и с кошачьей ловкостью покинул класс. Юноша забежал в раздевалку, чтобы трансформироваться, он был раздосадован тем, что его ненаглядная Принцесса оказалась проворнее и быстрее. Девушка незаметно покинула помещение, когда Адриан еще только оценивал ситуацию, глядя с одноклассниками в окно.

\- Такая отчаянная и безрассудно смелая, – с нотками раздражения выдохнул Кот Нуар, ловко перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу. Нужно будет научить Маринетт основам работы в команде. А еще она должна была больше полагаться на напарника! Хватит ей уже солировать. Ведь она всегда подвергала себя опасности, и теперь, когда Кот узнал ее секретную личность, он не мог допустит, чтобы с ней что-то случилось, пока его не было рядом. Он всегда сможет подать ей руку помощи в любое время дня и ночи. Тем более, будучи одноклассниками, в школе им легче будет опереться друг на друга.

Сейчас, припоминая все ее былые опоздания на занятия и неправдоподобные оправдания, в голове Адриана выстроилась очередная логическая цепочка, которая давала еще один указатель на то, что Маринетт и ЛедиБаг – один и тот же человек. Девушка постоянно геройствовала. Ну, как он раньше сам не заметил этого? Ведь ее поведение просто кричало об этом.

Хлопнув себя по лбу с досады, что столько времени потрачено зря, Кот прибыл на место преступления. Да чего же округлились его зеленые кошачьи глаза, когда он увидел свою Леди в объятиях какого-то горожанина, одетого в лосины. При ближайшем рассмотрении странный костюм мужчины оказался похожим на тренировочную форму фигуристов. Об этом очень красноречиво свидетельствовали коньки, на которых он разъезжал по замерзшей Сене с ЛедиБаг на руках во время вращательной поддержки.

\- Что тут вообще происходит?! – на правах ревнивого мужа закричал Нуар. Ему было сейчас как-то даже все равно, кто являлся причиной переполоха и носителем черной бабочки. Сейчас главной проблемой являлась страшная популярность Маринетт среди мужчин, пусть даже и зачарованных чарами Бражника.

На его глазах происходило возмутительное шоу, в котором его Принцесса играла главную роль. ЛедиБаг вырывалась изо всех сил из цепких рук фигуриста, который крутил и подбрасывал ее, словно куклу. Она кричала что-то очень угрожающее в лицо наглецу, а тот с невозмутимым видом и очень целеустремленным взглядом готовился, похоже, к очень серьезному элементу в парном фигурном катании. Нуар не был силен в этом виде спорта, но дурное предчувствие забило тревогу именно в тот момент, когда он увидел, как горе-фигурист начал набирать скорость, подхватывая свою «партнершу» за тонкую талию и намереваясь подбросить ее высоко вверх с нечеловеческой силой. Впрочем, это он и успел сделать. Кот в оцепенении начал считал, сколько раз его драгоценная Леди перекручивалась в воздухе на большой высоте, издавая при этом дикий визг. Кажется, такой сложный элемент назывался «подкруткой», где партнер подбрасывает партнершу вверх, а она в это время совершает вращение в воздухе. Потом мужчина должен поймать девушку за талию до ее приземления и поставить обратно на лед. Только вот проблема была в том, что ЛедиБаг явно была не в теме парного катания, если делать вывод из того, что сейчас происходило.

Кот на инстинктах рванул с места в тот момент, когда Леди заканчивала пятое вращение, переходя в следующее. Фигурист уже триумфально вытянул руки, чтобы эффектно закончить сложный элемент, который по своему экстриму тянул на золотую медаль, да не тут-то было! Черный Кот украл его «партнершу» со скоростью звука прямо у него над головой! Грациозно поймав девушку на высоте, Нуар совершил с ней умопомрачительное сальто в воздухе и ловко приземлился на лед, скользя по гладкой поверхности и все это время держа еле живую героиню на руках, словно принцессу.

\- Это моя Леди! Только я один вправе к ней прикасаться! – громко и четко провозгласил черный рыцарь, испепеляя противника зеленым пламенем своих кошачьих глаз.

\- О нет! Это моя новая партнерша! Верни ее сейчас же! Иначе нашу пару не примут в олимпийскую сборную! – парировал фигурист, скользя с бешеной скоростью в сторону обидчика, чтобы, точно разъяренный бык, сбить того с ног.

В этот момент виновница переполоха пришла в себя. Быстро оценив ситуацию, ЛедиБаг выскользнула из рук своего напарника и, не медля ни секунды, призвала Талисман Удачи, так как ей совсем не хотелось попасть в олимпийскую сборную с психом.

К великому удивлению героини в ее руках оказалось две пары коньков.

\- Да-а, похоже, что теперь нам предстоит выиграть Олимпиаду, моя Леди, - Нуар заглянул ей через плечо, разглядывая лакированные красные коньки в черную крапинку. – Ух ты! Они даже парные!

ЛедиБаг лишь закатила глаза и, резко повернувшись к Коту лицом, ткнула злополучные коньки ему в грудь.

\- Если бы кое-кто не медлил и появился вовремя, мы бы давно уже со всем справились, - нравоучительно процедила блюстительница порядка.

Уши Кота встали торчком, а в глазах появился озорной блеск.

\- Моя Леди! Так Вы ждали меня! – промурлыкал Нуар, протягивая руку для того, чтобы приобнять строптивую красавицу.

\- За работу! – скомандовала ЛедиБаг, шлепнув по руке напарника. Затем она резко отвернулась от него, чтобы скрыть свое смущение. Сейчас не было времени думать об игривом поведении Нуара и уж тем более о том, как реагировать на его флирт. Да, умом девушка понимала, что нужно сконцентрироваться на выполнении миссии, но пылающий румянец был слишком очевиден.

Мысленно махнув на все рукой, ЛедиБаг помчалась в атаку. Ее напарник не заставил себя долго ждать и присоединился к своей своенравной амазонке.

И показали наши герои злодею-фигуристу высокий уровень отлаженной работы на льду. Таких сложных и в то же время грациозных поддержек, подкруток и выбросов ему еще никогда не приходилось видеть. Несмотря на занятость во время ведения боя, Кот Нуар даже успел вывести остриями своих коньков огромное сердце на ледяной поверхности замерзшей реки. Таким эффектным способом он признавался в любви своей даме сердца.

На самом деле очередной жертвой заколдованной бабочки оказался спортсмен, которого бросила партнерша накануне отборочных соревнований на зимнюю Олимпиаду. ЛедиБаг утешила молодого человека и посоветовала не сдаваться, а уйти в одиночное катание, где никто не предаст в самый ответственный момент. Вдохновленный ее странными речами, фигурист ушел в закат.

\- Я не ослышался? – крутя свой хвост в одной руке, переспросил ошарашенный услышанным Нуар. – Никто не предаст? В смысле, нам теперь тоже сольно начать выступать? Моя Леди, Вы делаете мне больно, - с наигранной горечью он приложил другую свою руку к груди.

Героиня выпрямилась, глубоко вдохнула и уверенно повернулась к напарнику, который очень сильно действовал ей сейчас на нервы.

\- Кот, - резко сказала она, сверля его взглядом, - я тебе очень благодарна за спасение моей жизни, но ты представить себе не можешь, как сильно перегнул палку своими подарками! Ты посягнул на запретное – мою личную жизнь! Случай помог тебе узнать мою личность, но в обычной жизни я простая девушка. Мы с ЛедиБаг очень разные. И та героиня, которой ты всегда восхищался, является именно ЛедиБаг, а не Маринетт. – В этот момент у девушки начали мигать сережки, предвещая скорую и неизбежную трансформацию. Героиня Парижа заторопилась с нравоучениями. - Предлагаю оставить все, как было. Мы не будем интересоваться личной жизнью друг друга и продолжим наше удачное партнерство по спасению Парижа от злодеев.

Сказав это твердым тоном, не терпящим возражения, девушка ловко зацепилась своим йо-йо за ближайшую крышу. Ей было жизненно необходимо сейчас убежать подальше от чересчур спокойного и молчаливого Кота, нехарактерное поведение которого ее просто пугало до паники. Но красавица почувствовала цепкие руки у себя на талии и в ту же секунду оказалась в крепких объятиях своего партнера, который ловко закинул шокированную Леди себе на плечо, словно она ничего не весила, и со скоростью звука понесся по крышам города.

\- Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить,- был его короткий уверенный ответ на активные сопротивления ЛедиБаг, которая только и делала, что колошматила Кота по спине кулачками, порываясь вырваться из сильной мужской хватки.

Девушка чувствовала, что после этого разговора ее жизнь круто изменится, и эти неизбежные перемены ее очень пугали. Сейчас Кот отказывался подчиняться ее воле, как это было прежде. Он вел себя очень своенравно и совсем не пытался с ней флиртовать. Резкая перемена его характера вызывала мурашки по всему телу девушки. Она очень нервничала, потому что никогда прежде не видела своего верного напарника таким возмужалым и доминантным.

Нуар после недолгих поисков нашел идеальное место, где бы он смог защитить секретную личность своей Принцессы от посторонних глаз. Цветочная оранжерея на одной из многочисленных крыш показалась черному герою очень романтичным и уединенным гнездышком.

Он внес свою Леди в это райское местечко на руках, словно невесту. К этому времени ЛедиБаг, похоже, смирилась с судьбой и не предпринимала больше попыток избить его и вырваться на свободу. Коту на секунду показалось, что красавица была очарована сказочной обстановкой, царившей в оранжерее. Но через мгновение она снова выглядела расстроенной и даже обиженной. Обратная трансформация успешно произошла, и в руках молодого человека в маске оказалась ненаглядная для его сердца Маринетт, окутанная красной дымкой волшебства и таинственности. Он невольно залюбовался своей Леди, не замечая, как губы растягиваются в доброй улыбке. Юная дева была так смущена его чрезмерным вниманием, что поспешила выпрыгнуть из рук своего похитителя. Только у мадмуазель это получилось не так удачно, как если бы она была ЛедиБаг в этот момент.

В момент приземления девушка споткнулась обо что-то лежащее на земле, и ее тело, теряя баланс, неизбежно начало падать. Но Кот, словно настоящий рыцарь, поспешил защитить свою Леди от травматического падения. Он в долю секунды поймал Маринетт за плечи и уверенно притянул к себе. Юноша заключил девушку в свои надежные объятия, словно хрупкую куколку, защищая от всех опасностей на свете.

\- Пожалуйста, отпусти Кот! Я не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, когда я такая неуклюжая и заурядная девушка. Мне больно от этого, - простонала Маринетт, изо всех сил отпихивая Нуара от себя. Но все попытки брюнетки освободиться из цепких лап черного Кота увенчались полным провалом. Все это время ее ладони упирались в широкую грудь супергероя, и невольница вдруг ощутила стальные мышцы под костюмом напарника. Сейчас молодые люди находились так близко друг к другу, как если бы их тела были склеены в одно целое. От осознания этого девичье смущение дошло до предела. Маринетт Дюпен-Чен никогда в жизни не позволяла мужскому полу так своевольно к ней прикасаться. Эта физическая близость сейчас очень пугала и в то же время действовала ей на нервы. И хуже всего то, что в сознании начинали рождаться странные желания вперемешку с чувством дежавю. Одна половинка ее «я» хотела ударить Нуара побольнее, а вторая - жаждала обнять Кота, прижаться к нему всем телом и насладится его гипнотическим теплом и превосходством. Героине показалось, что когда-то она уже испытывала нечто подобное. Ее тело начало изнывать в тоске по этому сильному чувству.

\- Я не хочу отпускать тебя, Маринетт, - решительным голосом заявил Нуар. Его зеленые глаза сверкали, словно два изумруда на солнце. Юноша сделал паузу, собираясь с духом, и продолжил более мягким тоном. - Я был слеп все эти годы. Я смотрел только на ЛедиБаг, восхищался ей, любил ее. Но… я слишком поверхностно относился к этой любви. Со временем я понял, что упускаю очень важную деталь в наших с ней отношениях. Я не учитывал секретную личность ЛедиБаг. Ведь ее личность не может состоять только из одной половинки. Для меня образ моей любимой не был завершён, пока я не узнал ее второе «я». Судьба подарила мне этот шанс, и теперь моя любовь стала еще глубже и сильнее. Я словно влюбился дважды в одну и ту же девушку. Для меня обе твои личности стали единым целым, - каждое его слово было пропитано восхищением и обожанием. Нуар не переставал смотреть в лицо растерянной и смущенной девушки. Было видно, что она не ожидала от него такого чистосердечного признания, но остановиться Кот уже не мог. - Ты так многогранна. Поверь, тебе совсем не нужна маска ЛедиБаг, чтобы спасать мир. Ты прекрасно изо дня в день справляешься с трудностями своими уникальными способностями. Мое сердце навеки принадлежит милой, доброй и застенчивой девушке с красивой душой героя. Ты – редкий бриллиант, мягкий свет которого согревает мне душу. Маринетт, ты – моя единственная и неповторимая Леди.

Нуар произнес эти слова с такой пылкой чувственностью и особой нежностью, что у шокированной Маринетт начали подкашиваться ноги, но она изо всех сил старалась держаться спокойно. Только воспоминания об ее горячо любимом Адриане придали ей сил противостоять бешеной харизме Кота.

Девушка грустно вздохнула. Ей совсем не хотелось ранить чувства партнера. Но скрывать правду от него она тоже не могла. Совесть ей этого не позволяла.

\- Нуар, - медленно начала она, пряча взгляд под густой челкой и концентрируя внимание на забавном колокольчике на его шее. Сейчас ей было трудно смотреть в огромные кошачьи глаза, полные надежды, - огромное спасибо за твою заботу и искреннюю любовь. Часто ты чрезмерно усердствуешь в наших взаимоотношения, но ты очень хороший партнер, который меня поддерживает во всем. Я очень тобой дорожу, - Маринетт взяла Кота за правую руку и сжала ее в знак признания, - но я не могу ответить на твои чувства взаимностью. Уже как два года я люблю одного хорошего парня и ничего не могу поделать с этой сильной любовью. Он не знает о моих чувствах и никаких обещаний мне не давал, но вручить свое сердце другому я еще совсем не готова. Я понимаю, что нужно признаться ему в своих чувствах, но каждый раз, когда я набираюсь храбрости и практически нахожусь у цели, что-нибудь обязательно случается, и все мои попытки признаться в любви разбиваются о непредвиденные ситуации. Порой мне кажется, что я, будто заколдованная героиня какой-то сказки с грустным концом.

Маринетт окончательно опустила глаза. Она не осмелилась посмотреть в лицо Кота, которое, наверняка, выражало разочарование. Отчего-то ей стало невыносимо горько, как будто не она сейчас делала больно человеку, который признался ей в своих чувствах, а сам Адриан Агрест отказал ей в своей любви.

\- Нуар, прости за то, что причинила тебе боль. – После недолгой паузы, которая, казалось, длилась вечность, Маринетт снова заговорила, но на этот раз ее голос был пропитан грустью. - Но я хочу быть честной с тобой. Ты для меня драгоценный друг, которым я дорожу. Я не отвечала на твои ухаживания, потому что не хотела, чтобы ты влюбился в меня и страдал от неразделенной любви. Но мне так жаль, что невольно разбила тебе сердце, - прошептала опечаленная девушка, от стыда пряча лицо у него на груди. Ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы человек, который восхищался силой духа ЛедиБаг, видел ее настоящую сущность такой слабой и неуверенной.

Снова повисло молчание. В оранжерее стало так тихо, что можно было услышать падение снега на стеклянную крышу. Губ Кота коснулась мимолетная улыбка, когда он вспомнил, как мягко мерцали снежинки на длинных ресницах ненаглядной Леди, и как они медленно таяли, превращаясь в капельки росы.

\- Ты всегда думаешь и переживаешь о других больше, чем о себе самой. Это и есть трудный путь быть настоящим героем, - с восхищением произнес Нуар, медленно опуская руки, тем самым намеренно высвобождая девушку из своих крепких объятий. – Мне до тебя еще далеко, моя Леди, но обещаю, что обязательно стану тем, кто будет достоин твоей любви, - произнес он более низким и эмоциональным голосом, чем обычно.

Маринетт подняла свои удивленные глаза и посмотрела в лицо напарника. В его кошачьих глазах с вертикальным зрачком полыхали озорные огоньки, а на губах играла загадочная улыбка. Что-то встревожило девушку, и она инстинктивно начала отходить назад; сейчас ее тело было свободно от крепких объятий Кота, но она этого даже не заметила.

Юная брюнетка почувствовала, как ее спина уперлась в колючий куст дивно пахнущих роз. Отступать больше было некуда. Поведение Кота начинало опять доводить до паники, а его странный взгляд хищника на долгожданную добычу сбивал с последнего толку. Маринетт совершенно не ожидала от Нуара такой реакции. Она была абсолютно противоположной той, которую девушка себе представляла.

А Кот тем временем медленно и как-то очень уж самоуверенно для несчастного влюбленного подошёл к растерянной героине Парижа.

Юноша мягко взял девушку за руку и поднес ее к своему лицу. Он положил маленькую теплую ладонь обескураженной красавицы себе на щеку. В этот момент его тело вспомнило незабываемые ласки, которыми Маринеии этими же самыми пальчиками одаривали его неделю назад в своем доме. От блаженного дурмана Кот на секунду закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по коже пробегает мелкая приятная дрожь.

\- Посмотри на меня внимательно, Маринетт, - загадочным голосом обратился он к своей возлюбленной. Сейчас этот голос звучал очень по-взрослому, в нем не было и намека на ребячество и флирт,- неужели я никого тебе не напоминаю?

Маринетт и сама не поняла, как оказалась во власти зеленых кошачьих глаз. Во взгляде Кота было что-то такое знакомое и одновременно новое. В этот момент он открыл перед ней самое ценное, что у него было – свою душу, в которую она могла заглянуть лишь через эти таинственные глаза. Нуар специально отбросил всю свою игривость и выпендрежничество лишь для того, чтобы она смогла что-то понять и узнать в нем кого-то.

Маринетт начала чувствовать себя очень странно. На секунду ей показалось, что она видит Адриана, но она была так шокирована этой галлюцинацией, что невольно начала мотать головой, твердя себе при этом, что этого просто не может быть.

\- Самые невероятные догадки могут оказаться правдой, - промурлыкал черный рыцарь, заметив, что его Леди находилась на правильном пути к разгадке тайны его личности. Нуар был не в силах сдержать радость. Ему очень нравилось наблюдать за возлюбленной, пока она пыталась узнать, кто он на самом деле. Ее милое личико сначала побледнело, а потом на бархатных щечках появился густой румянец. Это зрелище приводило юное сердце Кота в бурный восторг. Он намеренно провел ладонью девушки по своему лицу, задевая губы, которыми не забыл запечатлеть мимолетный поцелуй на бархатистой ручке Маринетт.

Она как-то тяжело сглотнула. Слишком резво заиграли в сознании ожившие картины сновидения, где она с жадностью целовала Адриана. Только вот теперь на месте возлюбленного одноклассника в ее памяти начало просматриваться лицо Кота Нуара, что вконец сбило девушку с толку. Что же получается, неужели ей приснился сон, где она и Кот «чудесно» проводили время вместе? И это при том, что ее сердце любило только Адриана? Или же…

Маринетт снова начала всматриваться в лицо под черной маской, в зеленые, несвойственные человеку глаза. А потом ее взгляд упал на улыбающиеся губы напарника, и от этой улыбки девушку, словно обожгло огнем. Она почувствовала легкую дрожь в теле от того, что оно вспомнило, в какой власти находилось от улыбки Адриана. Только от его улыбки Маринетт расцветала и теряла голову. И сейчас, глядя на то, как Нуар улыбается ей, девушка почувствовала тот же самый эффект.

\- Но это был сон! – на высоких нотах выкрикнула она, уверяя в этом более себя, чем Нуара.

Кот лишь усмехнулся уголком рта и приблизил свое лицо к ошеломленной мадмуазель, которая смотрела на него сейчас, как на последнего выжившего мамонта.

\- Это была реальность, моя сладкая Принцесса, - с триумфом пропел Нуар, облизнувшись, словно кот после очень вкусной сметаны. Заметив его последнее действие, Маринетт нервно икнула в ответ.

-Не может быть! - дрожащими губами прошептала красавица в полуобморочном состоянии.

\- Может, - с легкостью выдохнул герой в черной маске. – И поверь мне на слово, тогда ты меня узнала без труда, чем очень сильно меня удивила. – Нуар опустил когтистую руку на голову любимой и ласково провел по ее мягким волосам цвета ночи. - Мы учимся с тобой в одном классе, сидим совсем рядом и целых два года не можем узнать друг друга без масок, - с тенью разочарования ответил Кот на ее смелую догадку, которую он четко видел в ее темно-синих глазах. – Такое чувство, будто я действую на тебя парализующе в своей повседневной жизни.

После недолгого молчания губы Маринетт сами собой шевельнулись, чтобы произнести одно единственное имя.

\- А-адриан?

Ответом на ее вопрос стала та самая беззаботная и теплая улыбка, волшебная сила которой одновременно и согревала ее и заставляла заикаться от переизбытка чувств.

\- Ты больше не заколдованная героиня из грустной истории, ты - моя Принцесса, которую я буду любить вечно, - прошептал обрадованный юноша у самых уст Маринетт. Он видел, как расширились ее зрачки от сильного волнения, как задрожало ее хрупкое, но такое женственное тело; он чувствовал, как сбилось ее дыхание, когда его губы искусно украли заветный поцелуй.

Нуар жадно пил ее дыхание, не в силах прервать их долгожданное воссоединение. В пылу неудержимых чувств юноша обнял свою Леди столь крепко, что получил томный вздох Маринетт в награду. Казалось, влюбленные стали одним целым. Девушка самозабвенно отвечала на нежные и одновременно требовательные поцелуи своего черного принца. От вихря сильных эмоций и нехватки кислорода у нее закружилась голова, и подкосились ноги.

Адриан, который во время поцелуя уже успел трансформироваться из Кота в себя настоящего, ловко подхватил падающую возлюбленную на руки, словно она была перышком. Не прерывая чувственного поцелуя, он с трепетом прижал девушку к своей груди, будто самую великую драгоценность.

Маринетт через одежду чувствовала, как гулко бьётся сердце Адриана. Ей было безумно приятно осознавать, что именно она является причиной столь громкого и сильно стука часов его жизни. Губы красавицы непроизвольно растянулись в широкой улыбке. Агрест младший игриво прервал поцелуй и искренне улыбнулся своей Леди, чьи бездонные глаза были поддернуты любовной дымкой. Им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы отдышаться, но эти минуты они провели за приятным занятием. Они вели бессловесный разговор, глядя друг другу в глаза.

\- Маринетт, ты все эти годы любила меня и одновременно отталкивала. Когда я узнал о твоих чувствах, моя личность Кота Нуара сильно ревновала к моей настоящей личности. От этого я реально начал сходить с ума, - юноша весело усмехнулся, вспомнив былые душевные терзания и грозные наставления своего квами. – После всего, что произошло между нами в лазарете, ты мне снилась, Маринетт. И дня не проходило, чтобы я не думал о тебе. Я даже сейчас себе завидую.

Девушка внимательно слушала слова любимого. Даже упоминания о лазарете и о том, что Адриан знал, что там произошло на самом деле, ее не смутили, настолько она сейчас была поглощена вниманием дорогих зеленых глаз. Маринетт таяла под их теплотой, словно снежинка на ладошке. Когда же девушка почувствовала, как Адриан провел большим пальцем по ее припухшим от поцелуев губам, она уже готова была закрыть глаза и снова отдаться во власть его умелых ласк.

Но его сокрушенный голос в один миг развеял всю романтику в сознании девушки.

\- Адриан не заслуживает твоей преданности и любви, ведь он ни разу не проявил интерес к тебе как к девушке. Я до сих пор не могу понять, за что ты его так полюбила. – Юноша на секунду отвел взгляд в сторону, словно ему было стыдно за себя и его поведение. - Мне теперь очень нужно постараться, чтобы быть достойным тебя, - он сделал глубокий вдох, и уже уверенным тоном сказал, посмотрев в лицо Маринетт, - но я все сделаю, чтобы покорить твое сердце. Вопрос в другом: примешь ли ты мою кошачью личность так же, как принимаешь личность Адриана? Без сомнений, без страха. Кот – часть меня, которая всегда жила в Адриане Агресте, но никогда не имела права вырваться наружу до появления в моей жизни волшебного кольца.

Маринетт не перебивала его. Она внимательно выслушала все, чем он желал поделиться с ней. Только вот нотки грусти в его голосе заставляли девичье сердце сжиматься. Адриан старался выглядеть спокойным и уверенным, но она чувствовала, как его тело немного дрожит от переизбытка эмоций.

\- Все же я ранила тебя, - со вздохом подытожила девушка, приложив свою ладонь к его груди, – прости меня. Я была слишком зациклена на сохранении конфиденциальности. Все из-за неуверенности в себе. Это совершенно не твоя вина, Адриан. Мне следовало доверять Нуару больше, ведь он никогда не давал повода сомневаться в нем. Он никогда не предавал, не подводил меня. Всякий раз рисковал жизнью ради меня. Мне сейчас очень стыдно, что я злилась на Кота за все подарки и заботу, которыми он одаривал меня, пока я болела. Опять же, тогда я думала только о себе и сохранении своего инкогнито. Тикки меня предупреждала, чтобы я поверила в Кота Нуара и не сомневалась в благости его намерений. Какой же глупой я была!

Маринетт зажмурилась от стыда. Говорить вот так по душам было сложно, но очень действенно. С каждым сказанным словом она чувствовала, как стена между ней и Адрианом рушится, как они становятся ближе друг к другу на духовном уровне. Совладав с эмоциями, девушка снова посмотрела в лицо дорогого ей человека и невольно улыбнулась. Он был прекрасен в лучах заката и на фоне самых разнообразных экзотических цветов. Ей казалось, что она влюбилась в него в очередной раз в этот момент. Только теперь в ее глазах его образ был завершенным. За один вечер она узнала об этом мальчике больше, чем за все время их знакомства. Чувства отрады просто выплескивались из сердца сладким нектаром.

Девушка только теперь заметила, что перестала заикаться при разговоре с Адрианом. Это открытие ее очень воодушевило и обрадовало. Теперь она могла выражать свои чувства к любимому красиво. И от этого ей стало намного легче жить.

\- Прошу, не вини себя больше ни в чем, - ободряюще прошептал юноша, участливо выслушав ее историю. Его теплые губы с нежность оставили поцелуй на хмурящемся лобике Маринетт. – Каждый из нас усвоил свой жизненный урок и сделал правильные выводы. Теперь нашей любви ничто не грозит. Мы вместе будем старательно укреплять и беречь те драгоценные чувства друг к другу, которые зародились в наших сердцах два года назад. – Адриан весело улыбнулся, когда увидел жизнерадостный блеск в газах своей обожаемой Леди. Она решила прислушаться к его словам и, похоже, оставила все огорчения в прошлом.

Рука Маринетт сама собой потянулась к его золотым волосам и погладила их в том месте, где совсем недавно торчали черные кошачьи уши. Похоже, что особенная чувствительность, присущая представителям его скрытой натуры, никуда не исчезла, так как лицо Адриана покрылось густым румянцев, а губы задрожали в попытке сдержать какой-то звук.

\- М-маринетт, - сдавленно выдохнул юноша, крепче прижимая бесценную ношу, которую все еще держал на руках, к своей груди, - ты сводишь меня с ума. – Адриан быстро оглянулся и, заприметив резную лавочку в самой гуще розовой аллеи, стремительно направился к ней. Опустившись на нее в столь живописном месте и удобно усадив девушку себе на колени, он обессилено уронил голову ей на плечо, открывая лучший доступ к чувствительным местам на его голове. - Прошу, не останавливайся, - с блаженным вздохом попросил он, на что получил легкий смешок в ответ.

Нежно поглаживая густые и очень мягкие на ощупь волосы своего возлюбленного, Маринетт в это время собиралась с мыслями.

\- Я влюбилась в Адриана с первого взгляда, - застенчиво начала девушка. Ее тонкие пальчики продолжали гладить и почесывать его по волосам, отчего юноша как-то по-особенному горячо начал дышать ей в шею. – Кот Нуар же стал для меня дорогим другом. Не могу сказать, что мне всегда нравилось его поведение. Зачастую он выводил меня из себя. Но… в тоже время не могу скрывать, что его внимание и легкий флирт не действовали на меня должным образом. Мне нравился Кот, его особое отношение к ЛедиБаг льстило, но Адриана я любила всем сердцем и очень боялась впустить хоть тень кого-то чужого в ту светлую обитель, которая была предназначена лишь для тебя. Но теперь, - Маринетт взглянула на умиротворенное лицо любимого, чьи глаза были прикрыты в эйфории, и, улыбнувшись, прижалась щекой к его голове, - я рада, что Адриан и Кот Нуар – один и тот же человек. Сегодня я поняла, что не могу без одного из них. Для меня они оба очень дороги.

Девушка обхватила Адриана за плечи и искренне обняла его.

\- Я люблю вас обоих. Для меня вы неразделимы.

Адриан был счастлив услышать из ее уст именно те слова, на которые он всегда надеялся. На душе стало так легко, словно с нее упал тяжелый груз. Любовь всей его жизни ответила на его чувства взаимностью. Маринетт приняла его таким, каким он был. Что еще он мог желать?

В порыве чувств юноша припал губами к тонкой шейке любимой Леди и оставил на ней долгий и жаркий поцелуй. Хоть обостренное обоняние уже не было его коньком, но ему все равно удалось уловить тот неповторимый сладкий аромат ее кожи и волос. О, как же он скучал по этому дурманящему запаху!

Маринетт же, почувствовав неожиданное прикосновение в весьма чувствительном месте, задрожала всем телом, будто листик на ветру. Она еще не привыкла к таким бурным проявлениям ласк со стороны Адриана, отчего ее тело обдало жаром.

\- П-пожалуйста, Адриан, - пискнула Маринетт, тяжело вздохнув, - будь немного сдержаннее. А то я сознание скоро потеряю от перегрева.

Говоря это, девушка делала слабые попытки оттолкнуть от себя чересчур любвеобильного Кота Адриана. Впрочем, это помогло, так как в следующий момент юноша поднял голову с ее плеча и посмотрел на нее очень серьезным, проницательным взглядом.

\- Давай встречаться, Маринетт.

Она лишь сглотнула под воздействием гипноза его блестящих зеленых глаз. А он все продолжал.

\- Я сейчас говорю очень серьезно. Давай встречаться с тем, чтобы через год пожениться. Я не хочу терять время. Мы будем делать все вместе. Вместе продолжим спасать мир, только теперь я не позволю тебе безрассудно рисковать жизнью, вместе пойдем на выпускной, вместе поступим в один университет, а потом сыграем свадьбу, как только мне исполнится восемнадцать, и я вступлю в законный возраст для брака. Не для того мы сегодня открыли свои чувства друг другу, чтобы терять время.

\- Н-но! – Маринетт явно ощущала, как ее лицо полыхает от высокой температуры. Но на этот раз болезнь здесь была ни при чем. Слова Адриана и твердость, с которой он их говорил, повергли ее в шок. Замуж за Адриана Агреста? Неужели ее мечты могли сбыться с такой точностью?

\- Никаких «но», - юноша взял ее ручку и с пылкостью поцеловал ее. – Совсем недавно я обнаружил одну особенную черту своего характера.

\- Это какую же?

В ответ девушка получила лишь игривую усмешку.

\- Тебе лучше не знать, но именно эта черта не дает мне права терять тебя из поля зрения. Уж слишком ты популярная среди парней, моя ненаглядная Леди.

Маринетт оставалось только гадать, что именно заставляло Адриана так нервничать. Однако, поток ее любопытных мыслей был нарушен уверенными действиями юноши.

Адриан что-то нащупал во внутреннем кармане пиджака и достал оттуда тонкую элегантную цепочку из белого золота, на которой висело чудесное колечко, усыпанное множеством бриллиантов. Оно так блестело, что по своей яркости напоминало звезду.

\- Это кольцо моей мамы. Она дала мне его давным-давно, сказав при этом, что я должен буду подарить его девочке, которую полюблю всем сердцем. Тогда я не особо уловил смысл ее слов, но… - сделав небольшую паузу, Адриан на выдохе произнес, - теперь оно твое, Маринетт, - он широко улыбнулся и добавил, - я хотел бы надеть его тебе на пальчик, но не сегодня. Сейчас лишнее внимание нам совершенно не нужно. Просто носи его пока на шее и считай, что сегодня состоялась наша тайная помолвка.

Маринетт звонко засмеялась

-Звучит, как роман с накрученным сюжетом, - прокомментировала она и тут же принялась рассматривать драгоценность. - Оно чудесно. Я буду очень дорожить им, - девушка осторожно дотронулась до колечка, любуясь его красотой.

Адриан с гордостью надел цепочку на тонкую шейку своей избранницы и прижался лбом к ее лбу в порыве чувств. Ему было сейчас так хорошо, тепло и уютно, как не было за всю жизнь. Его переполняла благодарность к Маринетт за то, что она подарила ему такое неземное счастье.

\- Знаешь, - весело сказала красавица, глядя в его волшебные глаза цвета изумруда, - мои родители очень хотят познакомиться с таинственным К.Н. Не окажешь им такую честь?

Адриан по-мальчишески засмеялся, вспоминая, как волновался каждый раз, отсылая очередной подарок на имя любимой.

\- Значит, я произвел на них хорошее впечатление?

Маринетт лишь игриво закатила глаза. Ей тоже было, о чем вспомнить. Любопытство родителей чуть было не свело ее с ума. Особенно папины расспросы давались ей с большим трудом.

\- Самое лучшее, - отбросив нахлынувшие воспоминания, усмехнулась девушка. - Они думают, что ты – их потенциальный зять.

\- Хм, может не стоит ждать совершеннолетия, моя Леди? Зачем заставлять твоих дорогих родителей ждать целый год? Мои точно обрадуются,– он хитро поиграл бровями, приходя в восторг от того, какую реакцию вызвали его слова на лице невесты.

Маринетт изо всех сил пыталась взять эмоции под контроль, но пылающий алый румянец все равно затронул ее щечки.

\- Нет уж, котик. Тебе не удастся пропустить букетно-конфетный период.

\- Ты, как всегда права, Принцесса. Будет потом, о чем рассказать нашим детям.

И когда это Адриан научился так многозначительно подмигивать? Маринетт потеряла всякую надежду выглядеть собранной и крутой. Его фразочки и недвусмысленные намеки просто выбивали землю из-под ног.

\- Ты это специально делаешь? – совсем теряя себя в краске, спросила она строгим тоном.

\- Что именно, моя Леди? – невинно ответил Адриан, притягивая девушку за тонкую талию ближе к себе. – Все, что я делаю, только ради Вас.

С этими словами он накрыл ее чуть приоткрытые губки своими и подарил своей ненаглядной возлюбленной долгий и сказочный поцелуй.

Тикки и Плагг сидели в обнимку на цветке орхидеи и наблюдали за тем, как их подопечные вершили свою историю любви.

\- Ну? В этот раз инстинкты победили здравый смысл. Разве нет, любовь моя?

Красная квами уперлась ладошкой в уже тянущиеся к ее лицу губки черного кота и нравоучительно сказала:

\- Если бы я не проводила с Маринетт беседы, у тебя ничего бы не получилось.

Плагг лишь хмыкнул.

\- Я делал тоже самое с Адрианом.

\- На эту новую историю любви ЛедиБаг и Кота Нуара у меня есть свое мнение. У них все так чудесно получилось потому, что их любовь была взаимной с самого начала, и наши артефакты лишь усилились их связь, - подытожила Тикки, сладко улыбнувшись своему муженьку.- Ты и я такие молодцы.

\- Когда ты на меня так смотришь, малышка, я соглашаюсь абсолютно со всем, - промурлыкал Плагг, обнимая свою любимую за плечи.

Тикки звонко засмеялась. Ее пальчики начали гладить ушки черного квами, отчего он придвинулся к ней еще ближе. Хитро улыбнувшись ей в ответ, Плагг с особенной лаской поцеловал свою жену. Наконец он сможет видеться со своей обожаемой Тикки чаще, а в скором времени, после свадьбы Адриана и Маринетт, они вообще начнут жить под одной крышей. И многолетняя разлука Плагга и Тикки закончится. Жизнь начинала раскрашиваться яркими красками, ведь в городе любви Париже по-другому и быть не могло.

Эта история посвящается нашему дорогому другу Кристиночке. Она вдохновила нас на написание фанфика по этому супер-классному фэндому.

Благодарим всех, кто читал эту историю, кто оставлял отзывы. Поверьте, было очень приятно получать фидбэки и узнавать ваши впечатления. Если бы вы только знали, ребята, как ваши отзывы помогали писать продолжение. То были настоящие батарейки Энерджайзер =)

Надеемся, что вам понравилась наша работа. Еще раз благодарим за внимание.

С уважением,

Kit2000 and Anna

Поклон.

Занавес.


End file.
